A powerful love
by kryptonite bezedrine
Summary: Diana of Themyscira met two people who would change her life and give her something she never thought she would have. Set after the vents of the movie flash point paradox. This girl girl
1. Chapter 1

**A powerful love**

 **Hello, this is a new story I have been working on. It involves the pairing of. Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman and an OC of mine. This story takes place within The justice league movie: Flashpoint Paradox. If you have not watched the movie then this fiction might contain spoilers, so I suggest you watch or read a synopsis of the movie before reading this. If you are not bothered with the movie then, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman, she belongs to DC comics and the guy who invented the lie detector.**

 **Prologue**

Diana was holding what looked to be a dead Arthur in her arms as she waited for the nuclear wave to hit them. Around her she heard various screams of her sisters and other unfortunates who were caught in the wave. She waited.

Nothing. Nothing. She felt nothing, when she should be feeling agonising pain. She turned around expecting to see a blinding light, followed by an intense burning feeling. But, there was only a black hole in front of her.

This was not the shocking part of this ordeal. It was the fact that from that hole came a little girl. No more than what looked to be six years old. A little six-year-old year girl who, though she never knew it at that time, would change Diana's life into something she never though would happen to her.


	2. Chapter 1-encounter

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman, she belongs to DC comics**

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

Diana turned behind her and looked to find what should have been her end. Instead she saw a black hole no bigger than she, and it seemed to be sucking in the explosion. However, this wasn't the most interesting development to her. No. The most interesting thing to her was what came out of this black hole. A little girl who looked to be no more than six years old flew out of the hole. Soon after, the hole closed back up as though it had never appeared in the first place. This little girl got up and looked around. Her little eyes then focused on her.

Little eyes of brilliant sky blue looked at her, then zeroed in on the injured form of Arthur in her arms. The little child approached them and she placed her tiny hands on either side of his face. A white,warm light emanated from them and Diana watched in amazement as Arthur was healed before her eyes.

When she looked up, the girl had fainted. Arthur groaned. Diana slowly let go and put the unconscious man on the ground. She then picked up the little girl. She rounded up what was left of her sisters and told them that they were going to head back to their island, far from the destruction of this world. She handed the girl to one of her sisters and prepared to leave. But,before anyone went anywhere, there was a resounding boom in the sky, as though someone was cutting through the layers of the atmosphere. Then, an earthquake was felt and a few metres in front of them was a dust cloud and a crater. From the cloud emerged a figure, their face shielded by dust.

The remaining amazons got into fighting stance behind their leader. Diana told the sister with the girl to go and hide with her somewhere out of sight. She got an uncomfortable and unfriendly feeling from the person in front of them.

Step by step the form ebbed closer and closer to them.

"Make yourself known stranger!" Diana commanded

"You dare give me orders. Ha! Now tell me. Where is the girl?" The strange being questioned.

Diana was now curious. What connection did this stranger have with the girl? Was the girl running away from the being.

"I say again! Make yourself known to me stranger!" Diana commanded again

The stranger laughed although the sound was mirhtless, "You are quite the determined woman or is that just your sense of authority talking." The stranger paused. "I tell you what. You seem to be a capable fighter, perhaps we duel. If I win I get to ask you some questions. If you win, I will tell you who I am."

Diana stopped and considered her options.

"What would happen if I refuse?" She asked the stranger.

"Well under a duel no one is allowed to interfere, so none of your subjects would be harmed and I will not kill you. But, should you refuse I will fight and kill all of you, once I have gotten what I have come for." The stranger replied.

Diana listened to the request. She looked around at her sisters. They were ready to fight but, she knew they had little strength left and would most likely die, and she didn't know the strength of this stranger, but the being was powerful enough to cut through air. Therefore, she decided not to sacrifice any more of her sisters.

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Diana strode forth ignoring the protests of her sisters. She walked with the confidence only an Amazonian queen would possess. As she neared the stranger, she tried to get a look at his face but, it was still shrouded by shadows.

The figure immediately got into stance and Diana returned it in kind.

"Are there weapons allowed?" The amazon queen asked.

The stranger's gaze settled upon the sword and whip strapped to the woman's hip. She nodded.

"Then let us start shall we." Diana said launching her attack first. The stranger dodged simply. Diana turned again, sword drawn she charged at her opponent. This time she made contact. The stranger dodged, left, right, head down, back, move left, bank right. Diana was getting frustrated. This being had not lifted a single finger yet and yet she couldn't lay a finger on him. She then changed tactics and used her whip. She easily captured him, however the stranger had enough of playing around. The stranger grabbed hold of the whip from his side and tugged at it. Once he had a secure grip, he then proceeded to start swinging the rope, eventually lifting Diana of her feet. He eventually swung the woman off the whip. Once Diana was down, the stranger steeped out of the whip's ring, and moved toward the amazon. Diana was not going down that easily. She concocted a plan. She waited until the stranger was close enough.

Then she struck. The stranger saw it coming a bit too late and his shirt was ripped open.

"A…woman?" Diana questioned

The stranger looked down at her shirt. When she looked up she saw that the Amazonian woman was already coming upon her. She had no time to react and was pinned down in an instant with a sword at her throat.

"Surrender stranger" Diana once again commanded. But, something caught her eyes. The pair of eyes staring back at her looked almost identical to the little girl's, however the shade was just a bit darker.

The stranger decided to take of advantage of this split second distraction and grabbed hold of the sword at her throat. Diana watched in amazement as the strange woman broke her sword. She stared wide-eyed for a second, but then found herself on her back pinned underneath the stranger with the jagged edge of her broken sword at her throat.

"Surrender milady. I would hate to hurt such a magnificent woman." The stranger breathed close to Diana's face.

Diana struggled for a moment until she realised that this stranger was stronger than she. So for the first time in her life, Diana surrendered.

"Good" the stranger got off her and offered her a helping hand. Diana took the hand out of good sportsmanship.

"I am looking for a little girl around the age of six. Have you seen her milady?" The stranger asked politely, but Diana detected urgency, panic and concern in the steady voice.

Diana did not want to take a chance and risk seeing just how strong this stranger really was, and so decided to give up the girl, even though having a girl like that within her tribe would do wonders for the amazons.

"Very well you are the victor and you may have your prize. LET HER GO!"

And so from the crowd emerged a tiny figure barrelling towards the stranger as fast as her little legs would allow as she screamed,

"PAPA!"

 **End chapter 1**

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Lee:**_ **oi!** **When are you gonna finish our story. Some of us haven't even met our equals yet?**

 _ **Others:**_ **YEAH!**

 _ **Writer:**_ **patience. All good things to those who wait. Besides your story will take longer seeing as there are four of you each with different background stories and personalities. That takes time to do you know. In this one there are only a few major characters.**

 _ **Ren:**_ **yo if you don't upload any more chapters on our story and I don't get to go on my date with Opal anytime soon. You gonna be in real trouble. (picks up baseball bat)**

 _ **Writer:**_ **read and review please-** _ **runs away and furiously begins typing new chapters for other story.**_


	3. Chapter 2-meeting

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

"PAPA!" the girl screamed as she barrelled towards the figure. She leapt into the arms of the strange woman, who spun her around holding the little girl tightly. The little girl clung to her neck.

"I knew you'd come papa." The little one stated softly.

"Of course baby girl, for you I'd move worlds." The stranger replied, smiling warmly at the child.

"Papa, you silly" The little girl laughed. The strange woman smiled before her expression became a chiding one.

"Now, my little princess, what I want to know is why you were playing around near the portals. You know I have told you countless times not to go near them." The woman scolded softly.

The little girl looked down ashamedly, "Sorry papa." She said like a scolded child.

"Just promise me you won't do it again. You scared the life out of me." The woman hugged the child tightly once more. No normal ears would have picked it up but Diana heard the soft 'I promise papa' said by the little girl.

Diana watched the exchange from a distance. A dangerous threat nullified by a little girl. And why had she called the woman papa? She saw the stranger walking towards her. She straightened giving off that air of queenly confidence.

"Thank you milady for returning my daughter to me." The stranger bowed. "My name is Aren dès Miho. I am truly sorry for the trouble I caused miss…?"

"I am Diana of Themyscira, Queen of the amazons."

"Well as I have said my lady, I am truly sorry for the trouble I may have caused you. It is just that when something concerns my daughter I become very protective and panicked and so my rage does sometimes over-take my rational thought." Aren bowed deeply before Diana. She felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down to see the little girl pouting at her.

"Ah yes, this is my daughter Adiya. Adi, go and say hello." Aren gently moved the girl forward.

Adi needed no persuasion as she stepped forward and smiled cheerfully while offering her hand for a handshake.

"Hi! My name is Adiya but you can call me Adi. What's your name?" The girl greeted cheerfully.

Diana looked at the child and stared for a moment. Her gaze flittered from the tiny hand extended toward her and then to the face of the girl it belonged to. The smile on her face was just so warming that you couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Diana." Diana took the hand.

"Hi Di'na. You're pretty. Are you dating papa?" Aren choked on air and Diana had a shocked look on her face.

"Coz, when papa met mama they were also fighting but, then they fell in love. Is that what happ'nin' now?" The child questioned the two adults innocently, not knowing exactly how these things worked.

"OK! Adi, how about we get going?" Aren suggested and then turned to Diana and laughs nervously, "Don't worry about what she said, she is six, they say anything at this age, or so I am told." she says still laughing humourlessly.

"But papa, your aura is all pinkie and purply and aunt Mira says that it gets like that when you really like someone." Adi went on.

"OK! Adi we just met and besides we should really get going now. So say bye-bye to Queen Diana."

"OOH! You a queen. You very pretty queen. Do you have a kingdom, do you gots a palace, do you have fancy dances where people make kissy-face" Adi rambles on but Aren grabs the child and places a hand over her mouth before anything else slips out. Adi however is not deterred and licks the hand on her mouth.

"UGH! ADI!" Aren shrieks.

"Is palace gold, what you wear. Papa is a king you know and she wears this long cape and fancy suit when she has to go to meetings and stuff. Ooh, if you marry papa, would you be…?" The six-year-old keeps going.

Diana is looking at the child utterly dumbstruck at the many questions thrown at her. Still one thing keeps going through her mind. If this Aren is a woman, then why is she a king and why does the little one call her 'papa'.

Still the way Adi keeps rambling on despite Aren trying her best to stop the girl is very amusing to her and she finds herself trying to hold back a laugh. Something she hasn't done in a while, not since…for a moment she is lost in her thoughts until she is brought by another question from the little girl.

"Say, you wanna marry papa?"

WOAH! Woah, hold up there peanut. Her majesty I am sure needs no King to rule with her if she does not have one already. Besides I am pretty sure she…" Aren trails off at the end, murmuring to herself. Just then Adi grabs her arm and yanks her down with a force surprisingly strong for a six-year-old.

"Papa, can we go see Di'na's palace. Can we papa? Please? Please, please, pleeeeaaseee?"

"Meewa, I don't know." Aren looked at the child with uncertain eyes.

"Please papa, I promise I be a very good girl." Adi looked at her papa with her irresistible puppy-dog-eyes.

Aren tried to look anywhere but the face of her child, and was becoming more and more distressed as her resolve started to wither away. She turned to Diana with a pleading look in her eyes and an uncertain smile.

Diana looked to her, then the child pleading with the stranger. She took pity on the strange woman.

"It wouldn't be a problem. We would welcome her warmly." Diana said, surprising herself.

"YAY! Papa, Di'na said it was okay so can we go papa? Please papa? Can we? Can we?" Adi pleaded.

Aren sighed in defeat, "If we wouldn't be a burden, and Lady Diana says yes then, I suppose we can go." She said smiling at the her daughter and turned to give Diana a grateful look. Diana met her eyes and found a comforting warmth in them.

"YAY! DAISUKI PAPA!" Adi started jumping up and down in her joy and excitement.

"MH mm. Sure you do, when I give you what you want." Aren smirked at her little one, with an eye-brow raised.

Adi giggled and shook her head, "Silly papa, I love you all the time." Adi declared and reached to be picked up. When Aren did so, Adi kissed her papa on her cheek, "Love you papa."

Aren smiled and turned to Diana, "She says that now, wait till she is a teenager. So, shall we go to this magnificent palace of yours, your highness?" Aren questioned with a smile.

"Follow me." Diana turned to her sister and signalled that it was time to leave. She walked a few paces before throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

"Do tell me if I am going too fast for you." With that statement, she took off into the air. Aren smirked, perhaps this little side trip would be interesting after all. It had been a while since she had a proper challenge. She picked her daughter and placed the girl ion her back.

"Let's go!" The child cheered. Aren shot off the ground and into the heavens above.

 **End chapter 2**

 **A/N:** **Okay, Meewa was a nickname given to me by my family because for some odd reason I used to say the word all the time. I lost my mind due to high school. Also I am sorry if I misspell any Japanese words, I use anime as my source, so go easy on me. If you are offended please correct me, as I will be using different words from different languages to create Aren and Adi's own home language-type-thing, so don't kill me.**


	4. Chapter 3-leisurely flight

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Wonder Woman; she belongs to DC comics.**

 **Chapter 3: Leisurely flight**

Diana looked behind her. Nothing. She stopped. Where were they? Now that she thought about it, perhaps she should have asked if the mysterious woman could actually fly.

"Need a rest your highness?" Aren asked.

Diana looked above her. Sure enough there, floating in mid-air was the mysterious woman with her cheerful child on her back. Aren had enjoyed what she considered a leisurely flight, although it was quite a fast one. She wondered for a minute if this was even the queen's top speed, if she could push herself even more.

"Of course not. I was merely checking if I was faster and you had gotten lost." Diana turned.

Aren smirked and decided to use some of her father's inherited charm, "Lose sight of a woman as radiant as you? One would have to be blind or a fool to do such a thing." Aren smiled charmingly at the Amazonian queen.

Diana blushed for a second and was about to reply but, she was cut off by an excited child's question.

"Di'na, are we there, I don't see no palace?" The child looked around curiously, going so far as to try climbing atop Aren's head to see all around her.

Diana chuckled. The sight was so amusing with Aren trying to get her child to settle down.

Aren heard the soft noise and teased the woman further, "Ara, she does know of humour?"

"Of course, I do." Diana huffed. Aren was going to reply when once again, Adi interrupted.

"Palace! Palace! Palace!" The little one chanted, practically jumping atop of her papa's back and hitting her papa on the head at the same time.

"OK! OK! But baby girl, you need to not do that otherwise papa can't fly, okay." Aren told her child gently.

Adi stopped and pouted, "Sowie, papa"

"It's okay meewa," She smiled at the child and then turned her attention toward the queen. "Perhaps we should move along, _someone_ is a little excited." Said Aren.

Diana had watched the exchange between the two for a little while and felt a small warmth settle in her chest along with a sense of…longing and jealousy. Suddenly images of Arthur and his family came unbidden into her mind and how she pictured herself in Mera's position. She realised that she wanted what Aren had. However, those feelings turned to anger, when she felt betrayal as the man who said he loved got angry when she took out the obstacle standing in the way of them truly being together.

Aren noticed the brief show of emotions on the queen's face. Longing, pain, suffering turned to anger, but most of all, hurt. She then decided to bring the queen out of whatever was plaguing her mind and turning her expression so miserable.

"Need a few minutes my lady" she asked suddenly, startling Diana out of her reminiscing.

"Hmm?" Diana's attention snapped toward the floating woman above her.

"Do you need a few minutes to rest or are you lost?" Aren teased. "Because I would not like to keep getting pummelled by tiny fists, if you do not mind, your majesty." She stated smiling at the Amazonian queen.

Diana shook her head.

"Well then, I believe we were having a race?" Aren smirked and got ready to take off. Diana returned the position with her own smirk in place and took off. Aren smiled and followed closely behind her with Adi securely on her back.

They flew for a few minutes and then Adi got bored and began to ask the road-trip-question.

"Papa?" She started.

"Hmm?"

"Are we there yet?" She asked pouting.

"I don't know baby girl. You will have to ask Lady Diana" Aren answered the child.

"OK! Forward papa! Forward!" The little one urged her papa on toward the object of her attention.

"OI! I am not a horse." Aren chided though, the light smile on her face betrayed her seriousness.

Diana heard her name being mentioned and turned to spot the pair behind her, over-hearing the conversation.

"Go papa! Forward!" Adi urged.

"Yes your majesty" Aren gave in and floated over to Diana.

"Hey miss Di'na are we there yet?" The child asked.

Diana smiled at her, "Yes little one, we are." She then pointed in the direction of a small beautiful little island.

"Wow. It's beautiful your highness." Aren commented, "A little paradise."

Diana giggled, "Yes, that would be why we also call it Paradise island."

Aren nodded in understanding.

"YAY! We here. Let's go!" Adi shouted jumping on her papa and trying to make her go forward.

Aren winced a little but smiled nonetheless. She turned to the queen and gave her another pleading look. Diana smiled and said, "Race you." With that she took off.

"OI!" Aren exclaimed before racing after the cheating queen. Adi was enjoying herself cheering for her papa.

 **End chapter 3**

 **A/N:** **OK, short, nothing much happening but her is something that might cheer you up.**

 **OMAKE!**

 _ **Adi:**_ **Tals?**

 _ **Writer:**_ **Yes, little one.**

 _ **Adi:**_ **Why were you always saying Meewa when you were little?**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Because sweetie, Tals was the middle child so no one really paid attention to her, so saying something strange was her way of getting noticed. I suppose you could say she was the unnecessary child.**

 _ **Writer:**_ **OI! Take that back or I will write something terribly embarrassing for you to do into the next chapter.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **You wouldn't?**

 _ **Writer:**_ **-** _ **evil smile**_ **\- wouldn't I.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Tals?...**

 _ **Writer:**_ **-** _ **chuckles evilly and begins typing**_ **-**


	5. Chapter 4 - The island

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira/ Wonder Woman, she belongs to DC comics.**

 **Chapter 4: The island**

The two powerful woman landed on the beach.

"Looks like I win, Miss dès Miho." Diana stated triumphantly.

"1. Because I let you win and, 2. You cheated your majesty, and 3. Please call me Aren. Miss dès Miho makes me feel old. I get enough of that feeling from taking care of this little thing." Aren said smiling.

"HEY! PAPA!" Adi said crossly. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not talking to you papa."

"Aww, gomen meewa. I was only joking." Aren pleaded non-seriously with her child. She knew the child would forget the comment soon. Adi at the moment was being stubborn.

Diana chuckled again, something she had been doing often since meeting the interesting pair.

"Would you like to see the palace now little one?" Diana pulled Adi's attention towards her.

Adi's gaze snapped towards Diana faster than a fighter jet. "Really?"

Diana nodded.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" The child cheered excitedly.

"Come on Adi" Aren held her hand out toward the girl. Adi was still being stubborn from their fight earlier, refused the hand and turned away from her papa and made her way over to Diana.

"Miss Di'na, can I hold your hand?" Adi asked, smiling shyly.

Now how could Diana refuse such a cute face. She held her hand out to the tiny figure in front of her.

"Yay! I get to hold a queen's hand, a queen's hand. Ha! Too bad papa, now you can't hold a queen's hand like me." Adi teased at her papa, sticking her tongue out for extra effect.

One Diana's lieutenants had been watching the exchange decided to ask her queen something.

"Lady Diana, are you sure letting these strangers onto the island is a good thing?" The question came from her commander Argosia.

Diana turned to her, "I don't think they'll be a threat, at least the little one will not, and I am certain if I get on the little one's good side, we can have her stop the woman." Diana stated. Her commander nodded.

"Well, shall we get going little one?" Diana asked, smiling at the child. Adi nodded her head enthusiastically. Aren smiled and trailed behind.

Diana showed them all over the palace, staring with the kitchen, then the study, the palace library, the armoury, the guest rooms, and finally they made it to the throne room. Unfortunately, something that Diana had not expected was her mother coming out of the throne room.

"Mother?" She questioned.

"Daughter, what are you doing here?" Hippolyta then spotted the child holding her hand and for the life of her could not stop what came out of her mouth next.

"WHAT IS THAT!" The former queen screamed

"EXCUSE ME! That is my daughter!" Aren replied in kind.

Diana put an arm out to stop the other woman from possibly killing her mother.

"This dear mother is a child, and no, she is not mine, as you have heard." Diana replied calmly.

Hippolyta sighed, "Thank the gods, I would have killed that man if she was. And honestly what were you doing with him. He was married Diana! And besides he could never keep up with you." She stated firmly. She then turned her attention to the still steaming Aren.

"Hello, my name is Hippolyta. Diana's mother and I am truly sorry for my outburst child; I was just really surprised by the fact that a daughter that I knew was _never_ pregnant had a child with her. Your daughter truly is beautiful. I am sure that she will definitely grow up to be a heart-breaker." Hippolyta said smiling as she winked at Aren.

Aren smiled, perhaps she could get along with this woman, she did after all remind her of her own mother. "Thank you my lady, if she is anything like her mother was, then yes, there will be many broken hearts." Aren bowed and took the former queen's hand and kissed the back.

"Oh, how charming you are, but why do you say her 'mother was', is that not your role?"

"No, your highness, I am not. How and why is a long story that I will only ever tell to close friends and such." Aren commented, she had been asked this question many times before, and by now knew exactly how to deal with it.

Hippolyta nodded, and then looked at her daughter, "Have you given them a tour Diana?"

"Of course I have mother, I was requested to do so, very enthusiastically." Diana looked down to her side where Adi was trying to hide behind her leg. Hippolyta looked down at the girl behind her daughter and smiled, "Hello little one." she said.

Adi was however scared of the older woman due to her outburst from earlier, hid behind Diana's leg.

"oh come on out little one, I will not bite." She said smiling at the child.

Adi however was still scared of the older ran to her papa with teary eyes and hid behind her. Aren looked at her child with concern and smiled apologetically at Hippolyta.

"Sorry, she is not usually this shy." She turned to her daughter and knelt down to look directly into her child's eyes. "What's wrong meewa?" she asked gently.

"I'm scared papa."

"oh baby girl, there is nothing to be scared of." Adi just sobbed more, "Hey, come on now papa's here. You know I will never let anything bad happen to you right? And I am sure that Lady Hippolyta will not hurt you. Now come on, show me that smile." Aren said smiling at her daughter.

Adi nodded, wiped away her tears and smiled at her papa, "Sorry papa, I know you say it is bad to cry in front of ladies."

Aren cocked her to one-side, something she often did when confused. It is also a trait that Adiya had inherited form her, proving that she really is her daughter.

"The other day when you gots something in your eye and Aunt Ren was there and she said that you were crying in front of that lady and you said that you weren't crying and that you never cry in front of ladies because they would never date you and that crying was too fem…fem…something."

"Would that be feminine?" Hippolyta questioned.

Aren laughed nervously and turned to see Hippolyta and Diana with slightly menacing looks on their faces. You could actually picture the huge sweat drop that formed above her head.

"Forget I said that and never repeat it to anyone else please. Now go and greet Lady Hippolyta properly please." Aren told her child before standing up and coughing slightly.

"Too feminine?" Diana questioned with dangerous smile on her face.

Aren coughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She began to whistle a tuneless tune.

Once Adi regained her confidence and introduced herself properly, Hippolyta invited them to stay for dinner. Aren made different excuses as to why they couldn't stay, even saying that she had nothing to wear to dinner. Hippolyta just waved her off and said she could just come in what she was wearing now, as anything they had to offer her might be too feminine for her tastes. Aren sighed in defeat as she knew that she would never live that comment down and decided to just go with it lest she be prone to more teasing. She got enough of that form her own mother.

This decision was happily supported by Adi who was excited about getting to do stuff with an actual queen and actual girly stuff with Diana. Of course she asked the Amazonian first. Aren decided to go talk with the lieutenant from earlier and those two went to the armoury. Adi was a little hesitant to go without her papa, but a few reassurances from Diana and the promise that they would see the queen's room got Adi back into high spirits. That is, until Diana asked a question.

"Adi, what about your mother? Do you not do these things with her?" Diana asked.

Almost immediately, the smile on the little girl's face disappeared. Her eyes began to tear up, until she full on burst out crying. And boy did she have a voice.

"PAPA! I WANT PAPA!" she screamed.

Diana panicking and confused tried to calm the girl down but was unsuccessful.

"NO! I WANT..., PAPA! I WAN…PAPA! PAPAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Before Diana could do anything, Aren burst through the door of her room.

"ADI!"

The little flung herself at the woman.

"PAPA!" she buried her face in Aren's neck and cried.

"What's wrong baby? Are you hurt?" She asked while simultaneously trying to check her daughter for any bodily harm while also trying to give her a comforting embrace. Once she satisfied with her check-up she then turned her gaze toward the other woman in the room.

Diana looked at her and found that she no longer felt the previous warmth from those eyes. Instead it felt like the first time they met. That cold, hard gaze. Seemingly unfeeling but, she knew better now. What she mistook for anger the first time was merely concern and panic for the child in her arms.

"It seems I asked an upsetting question by inquiring of her mother. I am sorry if I upset the little one. It was not my intention." Diana apologised with her eyes down-cast.

Aren sighed and looked at the woman sympathetically.

"It is okay Lady Diana. You did not know this would happen and you did not know what happened to my wife." Aren smiled reassuringly at the woman and Diana felt the return of that warmth.

Aren sat like that for a while as Adiya cried, poor thing, she cried herself to sleep.

Aren got up holding her daughter close.

"Lady Diana, is there somewhere we can go to rest. I need somewhere to lay her down and I have a feeling we will be staying here tonight. She will be upset that she didn't finish her activity with you."

"She can sleep here." Diana said, walking over to her bed and pulling back the covers. Aren was about to say something against it but Diana cut her off, "It is the least I can do for causing her so much grief." Aren closed her mouth and decided to ease Diana's heart by complying with her wish. She got up with the girl and walked over to where Diana had the covers pulled back. She gently placed Adi underneath them and Diana pulled the covers over her. Aren then placed a soft kiss on her forehead and they both took seats next to the bed to watch over the little one.

However, little did they know, they were also being watched.

"They would make a good couple. They already look like a little family right now. Aren seems much better than that Arthur boy. Even if she is a woman." Hippolyta said.

She had come when Adi had screamed. She shooed everyone away when Aren had arrived and the child calmed down. She smiled to herself. A small plan was forming in her head of getting Aren to stay a little longer.

 **End Chapter 4**

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Hippolyta**_ **: So you got something against being feminine huh?**

 _ **Aren:**_ **I most certainly do not! Tals, tell them.**

 _ **Writer:**_ **…**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Teeelll theemmm!**

 _ **Writer:**_ **…**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Tals?**

… **.**

 _ **Diana:**_ **I believe she is dead.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **WHAT!**

 _ **Diana:**_ **How is this a bad thing. You wanted her gone did you not?**

 _ **Aren:**_ **NOT BAD!? Have you lost your mind woman! If she is dead, then who the hell is gonna finish our story. Or do you not want this story to be finished.**

 _ **Diana:**_ **-Shakes head.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Good! Wait…she's saying something. Everybody shhh.**

 _ **Writer**_ **…Cary…. cary…. cary…-reaches out- passes out.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Ohh- looks at calendar- today is that day.**

 _ **Diana:**_ **Huh?**

 _ **Aren:**_ **Today is the day her girlfriend left to go visit her grandmother and she won't be back for the week.**

 _ **Diana:**_ **I see.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **-** _ **picks up writer and walks off**_ **\- come on you big lovesick puppy, let's go back to your den.**


	6. Chapter 5-Talking

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hippolyta or Diana**.

 **Chapter 5: Talking**

"I truly am sorry to have caused such an upset for her." Diana said, breaking the silence they had been in.

"And I say once again Lady Diana, it is okay. You did not know." Aren reassured the woman, smiling at her kindly.

"Will she be angry at me when she wakes."

"Scared of a little girl your majesty or do you actually care about what she thinks of you."

"I…( _sigh_ )" Diana looked away partly out of embarrassment and to gather her thoughts. She did not know why but, the little girl had grown on her and she certainly did not want to see any hate coming at her from those beautiful eyes. She liked having the little one around albeit they had been together for a short time, with her enthusiastic energy that one wondered how so much of it came in such a tiny package. And… this little thing gave her something she hadn't had in a long time. She made Diana smile and laugh. Just allowing the queen to be free without any pretences. Yes, she had been somewhat like that with Arthur but, even then she knew he would never like to see the real Diana. Just the Diana who was a lady and powerful leader of a kingdom. Now that she thought about, she wondered what happened to the ocean king.

"I wouldn't worry about your majesty. She probably will not even remember it by the time she wakes up. And even if she does, as long as you apologise then it will all be fine. Adiya is not one to hold grudges. A trait she got form her mother."

Diana was about to ask about the child's mother but, decided not to.

"You can ask your majesty."

Diana smiled, "Please call me Diana. Your child is sleeping in my bed"

Aren chuckled, "Very well Diana. Please ask."

"Alright then. What was her name?"

Aren's expression changed and she got a nostalgic smile on her face. "Maria. Maria Delarosa.

"What was she like?" Diana asked further.

"She was…compassionate, kind and loving. She loved adventure and never backed down. She always made time for those she loved. She never cared about status or how much anybody had. She just cared about you and who you are. She was a little mischievous and did disobey rules at times but, I think that was probably my doing seeing as that only started when she met me." Aren chuckled at some of them memories that popped into her head. "She was strong and courageous. She defended me and got me out of trouble so many times. She was my conscience, my guiding star, my sense of reason. I cannot tell you how often she prevented me from succumbing to my anger and making rash and horrible decisions. She was my everything. She was my heart. And when she gave me Adi, I loved her even more because she finally gave me my one true wish in life and that made me so happy. I will always remember the happiness she gave me, even though she is not here to see it." Aren smiled sadly. But Diana did not see just sadness in those eyes. She saw some kind of sad joy and, she knew she shouldn't really ask this next question but she wanted to know.

"What happened to her?"

"I could not protect her. Perhaps someday I might tell you that story but, for now I have re-lived too many memories already. I am sorry Diana." Aren said sadly.

Diana smiled when she heard Aren remembering to call her by name.

"It is alright Aren. I will ask no further questions." She said. There was so much more she wanted to know. Why she wanted to know so much about the woman was beyond her but, knowing some things about Aren made her happy. So she was satisfied to learn at least something about the woman.

"Really? Not even the reason as to why Adi calls me 'papa'?" Aren asked with her eye-brow raised. Technically she would have thought that would have been the first question the queen asked.

Diana nodded in confirmation. They looked at each other and shared a moment. A moment that sparked something in both of them. Though at the time, neither of them knew that, that specific moment would lead to something special.

Unfortunately, this special moment was interrupted by former amazon queen, lady Hippolyta.

"Dears, sorry to disturb but, dinner is ready if you would like to come and eat.

On cue Adi woke up and Aren and her stomach's both growled in agreement that they were both empty. Aren flushed from embarrassment. Adi still half asleep was unaffected.

"Can we eat supper now papa?" The child asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes my sweet girl." Aren exclaimed, grabbing the girl from the bed and swinging her off the bed, into a warm embrace. Adi giggled and hugged her papa's neck. Diana and Hippolyta both smiled at the sight before them. Adi turned her gaze to Diana and smiled.

"DI'NA. YOU HERE! Can I go eat with you?" Adi exclaimed happily and made a grabbing motion for the woman.

Aren brought the child to face her, "Ha! You don't like papa anymore. You like Diana more!" Aren faked a sad face and sniffled, "oh. Okay then. You can just stay here with her and I will go off alone. By myself. Unwanted." Aren handed the child to the other woman and Adi panicked at seeing that what she had done had saddened her papa.

"No! I love you papa! Don't go papa! I wanna stay with you. I only _like_ Di'na but I love you." The child stated confidently trying desperately to get back to her papa.

" baby really loves me?" she asked while taking the child back from Diana and hugging her close. Adi nodded, pouting with watery eyes.

"Then I _guess_ it's okay if I share you with someone else for a little bit. Go on. Go with Diana and Lady Hippolyta." She gave the child to Diana and they both walked toward the dining hall. Aren motioned to speak with Hippolyta for a second.

"Lady Hippolyta I hope I am not pushing my welcome by asking this but, I need a favour from you?" Aren asked shyly.

"Not at all. What is it you require dear?" Hippolyta asked. Her motherly instincts telling her this was something important.

"Could you possibly watch over Adiya for me. There is a matter I must attend to urgently and do not want her hurt. Please?" Aren asked with a pleading look.

Hippolyta smiled. This woman was truly a good person who cared for the people she loved with all her heart. Someone Hippolyta wanted for her daughter.

"Of course. It would be nice to have the silence broken around here for once. Perhaps she can bring some cheerfulness to this place. Seeing as Diana was the last child here." Hippolyta said smiling fondly at Aren. It also seemed that the little one could persuade the older one to do almost anything. So if she could get Diana and the child to form a bond, then perhaps through the little one she could get Aren to stay around more often and if Diana was on good terms with the child then the child would want Diana to accompany her and Aren everywhere. Then there would be a bond formed between the two and Hippolyta would finally see her daughter and not the cold hard shell of a woman that Arthur had turned her into.

"Lady Hippolyta are you _sure_ it is okay?" Aren asked concerned. Not only if she was imposing but, also worried that the queen momentarily spaced out.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Now go attend to your urgent matter and be back before the little one misses you. She will be in capable hands. I have already been through the toddler stage. Though sometimes I do wonder…" Hippolyta smiled cheekily.

Aren laughed at the comment, "Really? Her majesty does not look like she has had any children. She still looks as a young maiden. Had Diana not said mother when we met, I would have assumed you were her sister my lady." She said charmingly.

"Why aren't you a charmer. But please, I have already agreed to your request. Flattery is not needed dear."

"My lady, I hardly ever say things I do not mean. I do mean it. But nonetheless thank you Lady Hippolyta" Aren bowed to the former queen and took her hand to kiss the back.

"Alright charmer, off with you." Hippolyta shooed the younger one away.

Aren smiled at the woman and soon she was gone before Hippolyta could blink.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE COSMOS**

"Geez, Aren. Took you long enough I was about to have my ass fried here.!" A voice said.

"Sorry Rei, I had to find someone to look after Adi."

"How is the little tyke anyways?" Rei asked.

"She is okay. She is full of energy and cheerful as always."

"That's good. Can I come with you today to see her?"

"I don't know. She is at a friend's place today. Well at least I think she's a friend.

"oooh. Somebody decided it was time to get back in the saddle." Rei teased

"oh hush you. And you know what. Maybe I am." Aren replied smiling confidently.

"Oh now I have to meet this friend of yours."

Oh shut up and focus on beating this monster before it engulfs the freaking planet."

"Yes sir!" Rei replied. Mock saluting Aren.

 **BACK TO ARTHUR. AFTER AREN AND DIANA LEFT.**

"SIRE! SIRE! Wake up sire!" A voice screamed at Arthur.

He woke up groggily.

"Wha…what happened?" He questioned the figure in front of him. Who he realised when his vision cleared was his brother Ohm.

"I don't know sire. There was a great flash of light from when the weapon went off and then all of a sudden a huge hole appeared and the explosion seemed to be sucked inside and then mysteriously a little girl came out of it and she healed you." Ohm said frantically.

"So the weapon did not work? What of Diana?" he asked. He wondered why she was not here with him. Surely she had been holding him when he was dying.

"That's just it sire. Some mysterious figure dropped from the sky and the two of them fought over what I think was about the girl that came through the hole. However, afterwards the two flew off together." Ohm answered his king.

Arthur thought about this for moment. Who was this stranger with his lover?

"Sire, what do we do now. Our army is depleted and we have lost miserably to the surface world?"

Arthur was also at a loss there. What do they do now? This whole time he had been consumed by anger and rage, that he hadn't thought about what would happen if he lost or won. He hadn't thought about the after. Still the surface world had killed many of his people, but he had started the fight. So there really was not anything he could do.

"I suppose we go home and regroup and try to pay our respects to the dead and we live out the rest of our lives. I will step down and give you the throne. However, brother, do not seek another war. Too many of our people have died already and we barely have an army. Please this is my last request as your brother and king." He told his brother.

"Very well brother. If that is what you wish." Ohm nodded.

And all of the atlantians returned to the depths where Arthur did as he said he would. His last thought before he went to sleep was that perhaps he would pay a visit to Diana and try to apologise for what he did and try to win back her love. He didn't want to be lonely and die alone.

 **End chapter 5**

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Writer:**_ cary…cary…cary…- crawls toward the door, reaching out.

 _ **Aren:**_ \- hits writer over the head with baseball bat and drags unconscious body back to the desk.


	7. Chapter 6-Oh lieutenant,see someone

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira or Hippolyta. I do own the characters Aren, Adiya, Rei, Mirasia.**

 **Chapter 6:** **oh. Lieutenant, see someone you fancy.**

Aren landed outside the palace softly with Rei behind her.

"So where is this woman that has caught your eye dear sister?" Rei asked

"oh hush now Rei. If anything I am sure you will scare her off."

Rei was Aren's younger sister. Though they only shared a mother. Aren's mother had left her father and married Rei's father when she was 13 and Rei was 10. They both had a younger sister named Mirasia who out of the three of them had the most brains. However, she is a topic for another time.

Rei was a shapeshifter. Her powers came from her father who had the ability to shapeshift as well as telepathy. She was teasing and always had sense of humour even in dire situations. She was the fun aunt who pretty showed her niece everything the girl wasn't supposed to do and then told her not to tell her papa. So you kind of get the idea.

Just then they were greeted with many spear heads pointing at them in a none than friendly manner.

"Hey I thought you said you only just met yesterday. Did you say something before you left?" Rei asked with both of her hands raised above her head.

"No"

"Then why are they poised to attack?"

Aren just shook her head, indicating that she had no idea.

"I wish to speak with your queen."

"Who are you to speak to our queen?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Let them pass! The one is an acquaintance of Queen Diana!" Their saviour, Argosia, the lieutenant from before said. The surrounding amazons laid down their weapons.

"Damn! They fine, but they dangerous too. That is so cool!"

"Welcome back Aren. Is this a friend of yours?" Argosia asked. During their short time together they had become somewhat like friends and were already on a first name basis.

"Hello Argosia. It is nice to be back on this island. This is my sister, Rei." Aren introduced the two.

"Hello Lady Argosia. It is my pleasure to meet you." Aren bowed to the woman, as she took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Argosia blushed. She was not used to this kind of greeting. Even when she had gone off with Aren, she was never greeted like this.

As for Rei, she had turned up her charm as she saw the beautiful lieutenant coming towards them. Seeing a woman both beautiful and in command was very, _very_ attractive. And so she decided to try win this beauty's heart.

"Same to you Miss Rei." Argosia greeted back with a nod of the head.

"Please my lady, just Rei is fine." Rei smiled at the woman. Argosia nodded in agreement, still blushing I might add.

"I assume you would like to see the little one now? She is with Lady Diana in the gardens. Shall I go fetch her?"

"No. just lead us to them and that will be fine. I would not like to interrupt their time together." Aren said.

"Why? You planning to get this woman and Adi to form a mother-daughter bond. Is there a wedding in the near future I wonder?" Rei teased her older sibling.

Aren smacked her on the shoulder.

"Lead on Argosia. Don't mind this imbecile." Aren threw a sneer at a smirking Rei. Argosia smiled, trying to stifle a giggle. This family was truly amusing and brought a certain degree of cheer with them. Especially the child Adi. Wherever the child went and whatever she did, she always had on her face an intoxicating smile that just for some reason made you happier.

"Of course. Follow me." Argosia lead off, chuckling at the bickering and teasing she could hear coming from the two behind her.

Later they entered the garden to a very heart-warming sight.

Adi was asleep in Diana's lap and Diana was singing what Aren thought was a lullaby. The woman was softly stroking the child's hair as she sang, lulling her to sleep. Diana looked so peaceful and almost content. And, to Aren, the queen looked simply beautiful.

Quietly she strode towards the pair, trying to be as silent as possible. Unfortunately, Diana's trained sense of hearing picked up the soft rustle of clothing and her head snapped up, as she stopped singing. Adi not hearing the soothing tones of Diana's voice and the sweet melody of the song began to stir. Diana noticed. She looked every bit of a protective mother as one could get, with the murderous look on her face aimed at the one who would dare interrupt this moment.

' _Whoever in Tartarus that is better have a good excuse for coming and interrupting my child's nap_ _time.'_ She thought. ' _Wait, did I just claim Aren's daughter as my own? Wait hold on. Yes, I have bonded with the little one and she kind of looks like me but, only her hair and maybe my skin tone, except a shade darker. Wait! No! what am I saying, this is not my child. I have just grown accustom to having her around. Just no! Besides the only way she would ever be your child is if you formed a relationship with Aren and although she does like woman, she would never go for you. She needs a homey kind of woman. But how I wish she were interested in me.'_ Diana fought with herself internally.

"Keep singing. She likes it."

Diana's gaze snapped to her right. There on her right was the woman whose child she had in her arms.

Aren smiled at the queen and made a motion toward the child, indicating that Diana should continue with what she was doing. Diana nodded, and started the lullaby again. Immediately the child's features smoothed and a peaceful expression settled on her face as she was already transported to the land of her dreams. Automatically, Diana's hand resumed her ministrations with the girls hair. Aren took a seat beside the woman and watched on as her child was lulled to sleep by a woman who was slowly (well kind of quickly) edging her way into Aren's heart and making her believe there just might be such a thing called love once again.

The three of them together made the picture of the perfect, cutest little family.

 **End Chapter 6**

 **OMAKE**

 **Diana: So I am slowly edging my way into your heart huh?**

 **Aren: -** _ **blushes-**_ **Tals, why are you making me sound like such a hopeless romantic.**

 **Rei: and for some reason I get the feeling you are making me out to be a player.**

 **Writer: ...**

 **Aren and Rei:** **Tals?**

 **Writer:** _ **\- waiting patiently by the phone**_ **-**

 **Rei:** **uh, dude. You still got to write the next chapter you know? Dude?**

 **Writer:** **yeah, yeah-** _ **waves her off and stares at the phone willing it to ring.**_

 **Aren:** **Dude. Write the next chapter**

 **Writer:** **I can't, without cary I have no inspiration.-** _ **lays down on the floor and waits to be sucked up by the world.**_

 **Aren and Rei** _ **: - Face-palm.**_


	8. Chapter 7 - a day ALONE with the queen

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman**

 **Chapter 7-A day ALONE with the queen**

Rei and Argosia left the room and gave the little 'Family' some space.

Rei laughed.

"I s there something humorous about the situation?" the lieutenant asked.

"It's just kind of strange."

"Yes, it is quite strange seeing the queen like that."

"That's not what I meant." Rei said chuckling

Argosia looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Never mind." She turned and they kept walking until she realised she didn't know where they were going and she was getting bored of walking very quickly. "Say, what do you do for fun around here?" She asked.

Argosia pondered the question for a minute. What did they do for fun? Normally they trained and sparred. Some learned to read. If you weren't doing that then they were either drinking or sometimes in the evenings having a feast and a celebration.

"Well…we spar…we read…or" She started

"So nothing much huh?" Rei said, helping her.

"Well then, what do you do?" she asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Umm, I practice my archery."

"alright then, let's make it contest. Me against you." Rei smiled.

Argosia smiled back and accepted her challenge.

 **BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS**

"I see you have bonded with Adi Lady Diana."

The two had moved to put the little girl in bed, but when Aren offered to take her, the child wouldn't let go of Diana. They were now in Diana's room putting the little one in a bed next to hers.

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you like this. You even went through the trouble of getting a separate bed for her." Aren bowed to the woman, to express her gratitude.

"Aren, what did I say about addressing me. you can use my name. And it was no problem at all. I really do enjoy her company." Diana said smiling down at the child, and tucking a few strands of hair behind her face.

"She is a joy to be around." Diana sat down beside the child and absentmindedly caressed her face.

Aren smiled at the scene fondly. Diana truly looked like a mother in this picture. Silently she hoped to make that true one day. She would never forget her previous wife and mother of her child. But if she knew the woman she loved, she'd want Adi to have another mother figure in her life. And when Diana was so much like her Maria, in her own way. She was more of a queen but, the more time she spent around Adi, the more you saw the real Diana come out.

"Are you hungry?"

Aren's gaze snapped toward the other woman in the room.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry. Surely after being gone for that long, and you did not eat dinner before you left."

Aren's stomach answered for her. She laughed with embarrassment while smoothing her hair back.

" _maybe_ I am a _little_ hungry." She said smiling sheepishly.

Diana merely smiled. She stood and indicated that Aren should follow her. And so they left the room and the slumbering little girl.

They made their way down to the kitchens where they met Hippolyta who was sipping on some wine.

"A little early for wine, don't you think Lady Hippolyta?" Aren commented with a grin.

"Ah. Welcome back. And no dear child. It is never too early for one to enjoy a good glass of wine." The former queen replied before raising her glass in the air and taking another sip.

"I suppose you are here to eat. Well then do not let this me keep you from it. I should be going now." And with that Hippolyta left the kitchen to do gods know what and the queen and Aren were left alone once more. Diana told Aren to sit and listened to no protests. She went through a door on their left and came back a minute later with a delicious looking plate of food.

"Here you go." She said before placing the meal in front of Aren who immediately dug in as politely as she could without looking too much like a pig in front of the queen.

"Oh my god! This is awesome. You wouldn't have made this by any chance Diana?" Aren asked beaming at the woman beside her.

"No. why?" Diana was confused. Why on earth would she ask if a queen would prepare a meal when she had cooks to do that for her. Was it something that happened in her kingdom. Was it something her former wife did for her. Of course her wife did that for her. That's what wives do. Hmm, maybe she should learn to cook.

"Oh because I don't think it would be that weird if I gave you a kiss for making such an awesome meal. But since it was made by some magnificent stranger I suppose I should just be content with giving the chef my simple compliments."

Diana turned to Aren who had begun digging happily into the meal once more. The woman looked like she was starved.

' _It's settled. I shall learn how to cook. And then I shall prepare a delicious meal for Aren and maybe…maybe I'll get a kiss._ ' Diana thought and blushed when a fantasy of how the situation would go presented itself in her mind.

Aren looked beside her to ask the queen if there was anything she needed to do but became confused when she saw the queen with her eyes closed and a blush on her face.

' _She looks so kissable right now_ ' Aren thought to herself. _'No! You can't just kiss her out of the blue! Do want her to kick you out of here. If that happens then you'll never be able to see her again. Control yourself Aren._

So as to distract herself Aren resorted to her usual tactics.

"Thinking doing something with someone special your majesty? Or rather _to_ someone special?" Aren teased.

Diana's blush intensified after her comment.

"oh my, the queen of the amazons is _fantasizing_ about doing certain _things_ to a certain _someone._ Should I inform her mother?" The outsider continued teasing the poor queen. Diana then decided to put a stop to it and leapt out of her chair to, what it looked like, strangle Aren. Aren quickly evaded the manoeuvre and ran out of the kitchen.

"Ah. The queen really is thinking naughty things. But the question is _who_ is she thinking about, and _what_ is she thinking about doing with them?" the teasing continued as the two chased each other around the palace until eventually their chase took them outside. They received many dubious looks from the amazons. None of them had ever seen the queen do this. Nor Had they see such a happy and care-free expression on her face.

The two woman chased each other, for quite a while until they forgot the reason why it all started in the first place. Diana running after Aren, then they paused as Aren waited for the queen to catch up and then Diana would throw a few punches and kicks her way, all of which she'd dodge and then their chase started up again. This time they were in the air, and they were free falling together still play-fighting until the last minute when they pulled up. But they were so exhausted that they collapsed in the shallows of the beach and let the water wash over them, cooling down their hot bodies. (oi! I mean temperature wise. Nothing else. Nothing!)

"Whoa. That was fun Want to go another round?" Aren said smirking lewdly at Diana while panting to catch her breath.

Diana's face was again becoming red but it was concealed as her face was already red from their chase.

"Sop teasing me please." She practically begged as much as she could while out of breath.

Aren laughed at the exhausted queen beside her. "Alright, but you have to admit, it was fun."

Diana smiled. Today was a day she would hold as one of her dear memories and would never let it go. One she would revisit as long as she lived, hoping that she could make even more happy memories with this feeling of euphoria washing over her body.

"Yes. It was."

"So Was there anything you needed to do or wanted to do? I apologise if I wasted your time or took up some of it if you had other things to attend to."

Diana's eyes snapped open. How dare she say that. This past few hours were quite a happy time for her and her time was certainly not wasted. She turned to Aren and was about to scold her. She stopped when she saw the genuine look of guilt on her face and she remembered that she was a queen of the amazons. So Aren probably thought she had other things to do rather than play around with an outsider.

"No. it's alright. I really had nothing else to do." Diana smiled at her new friend

Aren sighed, "oh that's good. I would hate to keep you away from doing anything important. I know that being a ruler is an important job. A very hard one at that, if you take it seriously."

"Ah yes. Adi said that you are a king are you not." Diana asked smirking.

Aren laughed with a nervous tint while smoothing back her hair. Diana noticed this was a habit she did when embarrassed or nervous.

"Yeah." Are replied

"Tell me about your kingdom. Perhaps one day you will take me to see your kingdom?" Diana said nudging the outsider with her shoulder.

"Yeah. Well my kingdom is only a little bigger than this island of course and I have lords to look after different estates and such. I visit each estate to determine whether each lord I doing their jobs properly and they are taking care of my people. Everyone is treated equally. I try to make sure that there isn't any poverty by making sure everyone has a well-paying job and such. Unfortunately, there is a need for money seeing as the populace is growing and is difficult to just provide for people. And the farmers need to be compensated for their hard work. However, I have spies who watch over each business to ascertain if prices are too high or too low. Of course my palace and the lords have big houses and such. But nobody should be sleeping in the streets or in the wilderness in my kingdom. It is mine and the lords' duties to see to it that all of my subjects are treated kindly, fairly and justly." Aren stated seriously and confidently.

Diana looked upon her with adoration written across her face. Aren was a very benevolent ruler. One who valued honour and justice along with love and kindness. She saw that Aren did not think herself above her subjects regardless of her position. She did not use her wealth or power to benefit herself. Instead she used her wealth to better the lives of her people and sued her powers to protect them.

"You are surely adored and admired by your subjects." Diana stated.

Aren performed her embarrassed habit again. "You think so?"

Diana nodded and rose to stand. Aren stood with her.

"Come. Let us take a walk back to the palace. I am sure the little one will be awake soon." Diana said extending her hand to the outsider. Aren took the offered hand.

"If she isn't already and causing havoc. Do you think your mother will finally get some grey hair?" Aren asked, mock-thinking with her fist under her chin.

Diana laughed and Aren laughed with her. When they stopped their faces had come closer together and they were gazing at each other's eyes. Their moment was interrupted however by an unwanted guest.

"Diana? What is going on here?"

 **End chapter 7**

OMAKE

Aren: Where is she? TALS! COME OUT! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Rei: She's not here!

Aren: EH! Hmm, where the hell is this child.

Somewhere in a dark room

Writer: YO! HELP! LET ME OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE! I DON'T WANT TO STUDY.

Unknown: Yes we can. We are society and you have to study to be happy in your life.

Writer: FINE YOU CAN KEEP ME HERE, BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY CREATIVE SPIRIT!

Unknown:- Takes creative spirit.

Writer: -collapses unconscious

Writer's creative spirit: Oi! Lemme go! Get ur stinkin paws of me you damn dirty apes.

Unknown: I am not an ape!

Spirit: oh yeah? Evolution says otherwise you stupid monkey. Does Darwin ring a bell.

Unkwown: why you little

Spirit:- bites unknown's hand and runs away.- Must warn the others. But for now. I'M FREEEEEEEE. WHOOOOOOOO! FREEDOM!

Uknown: Gotcha!- throws spirit into a cage.

Spirit: NOOOOOO!


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman.**

 **Chapter 8: Confrontation**

The two figures on the beach were having a simple moment in their own world together. Anyone of the curious eyes peeping on them could see that the two were slowly forming a connection if they had not already. Hippolyta being one of the peepers saw the connection between the two and smiled widely. Perhaps now she'd be able to get some long awaited grandchildren. Gods know that this island needed more children running around. She remembered back to when Diana was still a child and then to yesterday when Adiya was running around causing little havocs and how she brightened everyone's day with her smile. Hippolyta smiled even wider to the point where some of her personal maids thought that she was going to split her face.

Her smile however vanished when she saw a familiar figure rising from the depths of the sea and heading towards the pair to interrupt their moment. Fury burned in her bones as she saw the man who nearly destroyed her daughter with his false meaning of love. The man who took a precious part of Diana and crushed it. She hoped she would never see the wretch ever again, especially when this outsider Aren was slowly rebuilding the lost piece in Diana's heart along with her daughter.

"Diana? What is going on here?" Arthur asked.

Diana spun around to face the man that shattered her heart and tried to kill her.

"Arthur?" she asked, shocked and confused. What the hell was he doing here? Wasn't he dead. No wait. Adi healed him. Still what was he doing here. Did he come to kill her? Why was he alone.

She just stared at the man in front of her.

Aren was similarly confused. Did these two have history? Should she leave or stay? Probably leave right? So quietly as possible, Aren tried to slink away without being noticed.

Diana noticed slight movement in the corner of her eye, and turned to Aren.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sounding almost desperate.

"Oh I thought you two might want some privacy. You seem like you have some history together."

Aren laughed nervously along with complete use of her nervous habit.

' _Oh if you only knew our history Aren. Would you look at me differently?_ ' Diana thought worriedly. Then her worry turned to panic as she registered what Aren had said. She didn't want Aren to leave. They were having such a nice time together. They were having a moment gazing into each other's eyes. She didn't want that to end all because this moron showed up. Her panic then turned to anger.

"You stay here. There is absolutely no reason for you to leave." Diana stated in a voice that Aren knew meant she should just do as told or bad things would happen. It was a tone Maria had used sometimes. Besides, rule number one of dating a woman; the woman is always right, just do what the woman says, no arguments allowed. Period.

So Aren just shut her mouth and stayed put.

Diana then turned to Arthur with a deadly expression on her face. _'How dare he ruin my time with_ _Aren. How dare he interfere with the small moment of happiness I had_.' She thought maliciously.

"What are you doing here Atlantian? You are not welcome here!" Diana sneered at him.

"Diana please. Hear me out. I came to apologise. I realise that it was my fault all of this happened. I pushed into our relationship, even though we both knew it was wrong. I was the one cheating on my wife and we always spoke about having her out of the picture and when it happened, I took it out on you. I realise that all this was my doing now, so please, give me another chance. I swear I'll work my hardest. I am not even the King of Atlantis anymore. Please Diana. I do love you." Arthur confessed. He stretched out his toward Diana.

Diana was taken aback at this blatant confession. Part of her wanted to believe him but, one part of her was screaming at her to turn around and walk away. She had been ensnared by his sweet words once. For minute though she actually considered it ad slowly her hand stretched to meet his.

Aren on the other hand was not so impressed by this Arthur guy. She saw falseness in his words, that he had some ulterior motive of his own. His words were empty, this confession was just words for him, they had no meaning as long as he got the girl. Call it woman's intuition, from a woman who is not blinded by a man's sweet words. Unfortunately, it was not her place to say anything. So all she could do was hope from the side-lines that Diana would not take his offer.

Slowly, Diana's hand rose to meet Arthur's until a scream broke through to her.

"PAPA! DI'NA. THERE YOU! AUNTY LYTA SAYS IT'S TIME FOR SUPPER!" Adi to the rescue. The child running toward the three on the beach reminded Diana of all the feelings and thoughts along with the little bit of happiness she had been granted in the short space of two days. The free happiness she had within two short days, with two people who were quickly becoming very important to her.

Diana watched the child running toward her with an unconscious smile on her lips, and slowly, her hand returned to her side. The child spotted her first and leapt into her arms. Hugging her around the neck with that huge smile on her face.

"Di'na, auntie Lyta says it's time for dinner and you gots to come inside now and that you has a 'prise for me." the child said excitedly

"It's _'have a surprise_ ' Adi." Aren said to get her daughter's attention.

"PAPA!" her eyes lit up as she saw the most important person in her world before her eyes and practically tried to fly towards Aren. "you back! When you get here? You never say hi to me." Adi said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Gomen ne hime-chan. There was this huge monster that I had fight and he was really strong so I took longer than I thought. Kannin na hime-chan." Aren said looking guilty, but also trying not to smile at the cuteness before her.

Adi gasped, "Did you win Papa?" she asked intrigued and in awe.

"Hai! I told that big thing, ' _listen here. I have to get back to my hime-chan and you will not stop me, you vile creature'_ and then I charged at him and we fighting and dodging and running until finally I managed to beat him." Aren regaled her story animatedly to her daughter.

Diana watched with her unconsciously fond smile still on her face. Her smile widened and she giggled at the incredulousness of Adi asking if Aren won, even though the woman stood before her. The thinking of a child was so cutely amusing. They asked all kinds of honestly innocent things. And as she watched the scene between the two in front of her, she realised that this was where she wanted to be. With these two people.

Arthur however watched the scene unfolding before him in confusion and contempt. He had yet to see that Aren was a woman. This was because her loose shirt and the leather trench-coat she had on concealed the fact that she was a woman. He wondered if this was Diana's daughter. It couldn't be because Diana was never pregnant. At least not that he was aware of. His mind reeled. Was this child his. Had Diana been pregnant and not tell him. But still it couldn't be. If he and Diana had, had a child then wouldn't it be no more than a baby. This child looked to be at least 5 years of age.

He looked at the 'man' holding and smiling at the child. The child had called 'him' papa. And by the look on Diana's face, she seemed to have feelings for the 'man'. Arthur scrutinized him. 'He' had quite soft almost feminine features. 'He' didn't seem bulky, in fact Arthur knew that if they got into a head-on fight with each other, he himself would probably win. Why would Diana choose somebody like him? The guy didn't even look like king material. 'He' didn't look like 'he' was man enough to be with Diana. However, if this was Diana's child then wouldn't that mean that Diana was also cheating. Even so. He would easily be able to win Diana back. They could provide for this child together. Certainly this man did believe he was worthy of the amazon queen. He would prove that he could provide better for Diana.

"Diana?" He intruded.

"I told you, you are not welcome here." Diana said without turning to face him.

"Come on Diana. We had something special and you know it. Something that only we can have. I am the only man who would ever love you, the only person who is truly worthy to have you." Arthur said, grabbing Diana's arm and turning her around forcefully.

Aren saw this and her eyes burned with rage. How _dare_ her treat Diana like that. She was not a possession. And she certainly would never belong to him if she had anything to say about it.

Diana was also angry. ' _the only man who would ever love her'_ that's fine with her. Men are filthy pigs, who have no sense of commitment and loyalty **(A/N: not all of them, but pretty much every man Diana in this AU happened to try and kill her so you get the why. Remember this a work of fiction and everything written in here is meant to fit the context of this world. Please do not take me to war. Onegai!)** , if the was no man for her then she wouldn't argue but saying that he was the only one for her. There was no way the gods were that cruel. She was about to remove the offending limb from her arm when to her surprise another hand reached out and with what looked like no force at all pulled the atlantian's arm of her.

"Let go of her and apologise sir. You have no right to speak to Lady Diana like that regardless of what relationship you two had." Aren said with a dangerous expression on her face.

Arthur paid no attention to her. He just snorted in disgust.

"Get your hands off me. and who are you to say I have no right." Arthur spoke down to Aren.

Aren who had been in a crouched position, as she had lunged from her spot to grab Arthur's hand, rose to her full height, a good 8cm taller than Arthur, and put all her authority into her voice, making it deepen and resonate with those that heard it. Or, as Rei liked to call it her ' _king_ ' voice.

"I may not possess the right to do that but, a man who treats a woman as you have Lady Diana, firstly does deserve any woman, and secondly, he is _not a man_ at all. Just a _boy_ who is _pretending_ to be a man." Aren practically dared Arthur to pick a fight with her, just so she'd have a legitimate excuse to punch his face in.

"And what? I suppose you are more of a man then." Arthur questioned laughing challengingly.

Aren wanted to answer, but it was answered for her by a sweet voice.

"Yes. _She_ is. Now as I have said atlantian, you are not welcome here. Leave!" Diana came up to Aren and surprised herself and Aren by wrapping an arm around Aren's and commanding that Arthur leave.

Aren looked beside but Diana did not turn to look at her.

"WHAT! He…she…woman…you…?" Arthur spluttered, pointing to Aren then to Diana and then to the child, repeating the cycle until it was broken by the twin commands from Diana and Aren.

"LEAVE!" they both commanded.

Arthur collected himself and sneered at the two people before him.

"Mark my words Diana, you will be mine and you'll see what a real man is like and you'll forget about this pathetic substitute." Those were his last words before he disappeared into the sea.

Aren looked at the woman beside her. She noticed the sad expression on Diana's face. She slowly wound her arm out of Diana's.

Feeling the movement, Diana turned to look at Aren, thinking that she was uncomfortable with what she had done.

' _stupid Diana. What gave you the idea to just wrap yourself around her arm_.' She thought.

"I am sorry for telling him off like that Lady Diana. I am sure you could have handled if perfectly fine on your own. You are a powerful woman." Aren said bashfully.

Diana took in what Aren said and smiled.

"Aren." She called. Said woman looked up. "What did I say?" Are cocked her head to one side. Diana moved closer to Aren, only a good few centimetres from her face. Aren's face heated up so much she thought she was a living stove. Diana was so close. "Di-an-na. That is my name. Use it please." Diana said tapping out each syllable on Aren's nose. Then she moved back and smiled cheekily at the king.

Aren stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed, before she smiled.

"Sorry. Well then, Di-an-na, shall we go to dinner?" Aren asked, holding her hand out. Diana smiled and placed her hand in hers. Adi thought now was a good time to enter the picture. She ran up to the two and grabbed their joined hands.

"I wanna hold both your hands." She said.

Aren and Diana both chuckled and smiled at her. They released their joined hands, missing the contact, and took hold of each of the little one's hands in their own.

And together, they all walked to dinner.

 **End chapter 8**

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Aren:**_ **hey. I am just here because, well, if you peer close enough into your screen, you might just see a shivering from in the corner. Yeah. She's lost it so, this omake, is most likely a figment of your imagination. Or maybe…I dunno.**


	10. Chapter 9: A dinner to remember

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diana of Themyscira or Hippolyta. I do own the characters Aren, Rei, Argosia and Adiya.**

 **Chapter 9: A dinner to remember**

Later that evening they all attended dinner. Both Aren and Diana were famished, due them having missed lunch because of an unforeseen circumstance. Hippolyta sat at the head of the table and Diana sat to her right. Next to her sat Adi who demanded to be sat next to the queen. It seems as though Diana and Adi had formed a small bond. Diana requested a chair to be brought for her.

Unfortunately, the table was sent into a pleasant up roar of laugher. The poor child couldn't see above the table. Her little eyes barely peeking over the edge. Diana requested a slightly higher chair be. Once the little girl was seated she smiled toothily at Diana and the Amazonian queen's heart melted.

The tables together made this kind ¾ rectangle, with the end open for dancers and entertainers. In the middle was a fire pit. Aren sat to Hippolyta's left. Rei sat further down the table and seemed to be having a fun time with the lieutenant.

Aren watched silently and smiled unconsciously and affectionately as she watched Diana and Adi interact with each other. Her smile deepened as she watched Diana take a napkin and wipe the messy child's mouth, like any good mother would. Diana looked so perfect. So beautiful as a mother. She seemed more free and open and…genuinely happier. She remembered the look in the woman's eyes when she first met her. They were guarded and cold. Lonely and her heart was barred and chained. Now though, her eyes held more light in them, and the chains were slowly unravelling, well they were loosening at least. She recalled the fire of anger in the woman's eyes as well when that man came earlier.

Hippolyta watched the two children before her. Diana looked a lot more like herself now that these two outsiders had come into her life. She watched Diana and Adi as well and hoped somewhere in the future she would be able to get more grandchildren. She watched as Adi pulled on the amazon's cape beside her and shyly pointed at the basket of bread beyond her reach. The amazon smiled at the little one before extending a long arm and bringing it back with the basket of bread. Adi marvelled at the muscles on the woman's arm causing her to blush. The other amazons around her awed at the scene and then laughed at their sister's blush. Adi said her thank you and turned back to her food. Hippolyta chuckled and recalled the roar of laughter from before. It had been a while since she had seen her amazons look as they were now. Perhaps having more children around here was what they needed. However, being on an island of woman, most them either were not interested in men or had sworn an oath of chastity to the goddess Artemis.

The former queen sighed. At least if things worked out between Diana and Aren, she would have one grandchild. Though she was curious as to why the child called her 'papa' instead of mother. If they had adopted, they did a good job finding the child seeing as she looked like a mini version of Aren. The other way was if they got a man to…she shook her head. Aren would never have allowed that. Hippolyta then found herself wondering what the Aren's former partner was like. Her thoughts were broken when she heard laughter, and turned to find the source. Hippolyta burst out laughing.

It seems that while telling an eccentric tale of one of her and her papa's adventures, she was holding a glass in her hand, which somehow slipped and landed on the head of one of the much more muscular amazons at the table. Adi had gone to apologise but, the amazon had stood up and practically towered over the child, thus scaring the little one to the brink of tears. The poor amazon was now trying desperately to stem the flow of the child's tears, looking as panicked as Orion when he was caught chasing the seven virgins. The amazons around her were laughing and teasing their sister about scaring the child.

Aren was even chuckling at the sight and Diana was too. Yes. Perhaps, finally Hippolyta would get her daughter back and her sisters would once again feel the bliss of simple joy.

Eventually Aren stepped in and calmed the child down. She turned to the amazon and gave her quick suggestion on how to the calm the child. The amazon readily agreed. She just wanted the little one to stop crying. So she bent down and scooped Adi into her arms and asked her if she wanted to go for a piggy back ride. Exactly as Aren had instructed. Immediately the child's tears stopped and only soft ones were left rolling down her cheeks.

"Really?" she asked quietly to the amazon holding her.

"Of course little one." The amazon confirmed.

The child's face broke into an exuberant smile and nodded, hugging the amazon tightly around her neck. And so the amazon swung the child onto her back and ran and jumped around with Adi on her back, much to her queen's and sister's amusement. Aren heard a soft chuckle beside her and looked down to see a woman smiling fondly at the other amazon with Adi. She knew that look. It was the same look Maria got when she saw a child playing before they had Adi. These two amazons were in relationship and this woman wanted a child of their own.

She sat in the unoccupied chair and struck up conversation.

"She seems to do well with children." Aren started.

The amazon turned to her, "I'm sorry?" the amazon asked confused.

"Your partner? She looks like she is quite good with children." Aren repeated. The woman turned her attention back to where Adi and the other amazon were. A wistful smile appeared on her face.

"I suppose she is." She said dreamily. Until her attention snapped toward a smirking Aren. "How did you know we were...?" she trailed off.

"it was pretty obvious with the way you staring at the two so affectionately." Aren said smiling.

"Hello dear lady. My name Aren. And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" She said smiling.

"My name is Alana. My partner is Sharon." The woman said.

"How long have you two been together?" Aren asked

"At least 6 years now. And they have been the happiest of my life." The woman stated confidently.

"But they would be better with a child or two?" Aren replied knowingly.

The woman beside her sighed, "Yes", was the simple answer she gave.

At this time Sharon holding the little girls hand arrived by them.

"Hello Sharon. I have heard of you from your partner. My name is Aren. It is a pleasure to meet you." Aren said inclining her head to the amazon.

Sharon was shocked and turned to her partner for help. Alana just smiled and Sharon went along with it.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Aren. Your daughter is quite the handful." Sharon said smiling down at the child.

"Yes she is, before you know I'll be grey haired and weary eyed." Aren smiling at her daughter, who was just content to soak up all the attention she was getting. Sharon laughed and Alana chuckled behind her hand.

"Would you two please meet with me tomorrow by the beach at noon. There is something I think I may be able to help you with." Aren smiled reassuringly at the two confused people in front of her. They nodded in agreement. Alana seemed to have an inkling about what was going on, given their previous conversation. Sharon was a little, if not a lot more complexed.

"Come on Adi. It's time to go to bed." Aren said to her daughter.

"Aww, but papa I wanna play wid sharrie." The child said.

"Come on baby. Its already past your bed time."

"but papa, I not tired" and in true cutie pie fashion, the child involuntarily contradicted herself by rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good little girls who go to bed on time get hugs and kisses." Aren tried to entice her child to go to bed. To be honest she was also a little drained and needed some rest before she was called on a mission again.

"I wanna go wid sharrie." The child stated and hugged sad amazons leg.

Sharon was shocked, stunned even. The two of them had spent very little time together, but the little one trusted her enough to want to stay with her. She didn't know what to do. She liked the little one. It was nice to have her running around and allowed her to blow off some energy and gave her the excuse to have some fun. But then this wasn't her child and she didn't know if she could just take the child and say it would be okay. Could she?

Alana saw her partner's distress and decided to jump into the conversation.

"It really wouldn't be a problem. We have some room to spare. And by the looks of it, I think she'll be out before we reach the front door."

"Hmm." Aren thought about this. If they agreed to what she proposed tomorrow, then perhaps spending some time with Adi would be a sort of test run. "If it wouldn't be too much of a burden. I mean we only just met. Though Adi seems to trust you and that's a hard thing to come by. So if you wouldn't mind, would you keep her until our meeting at noon. I think she would love to spend some more time with her new friend sharrie." Aren teased at the end. Said amazon's cheeks heated up.

"Of course. It would be no problem at all." Alana chuckled at the blush on her lovers face and came up beside her.

"Yay." Came Adi's tiredly enthusiastic reply. She then turned sleepily to look up at Sharon ad held her arms up. "Up" she stated simply.

Aren chuckled and Alana smiled warmly. Sharon smiled a warm smile at the child beneath her and picked her up. The little girl smiled sleepily and fit her little her head into the crook of Sharon's neck and snuggled further into her warm body, before she sighed contentedly. Aren chuckled softy.

"Careful. She may get to comfortable and never leave."

"That wouldn't be a problem with me." Sharon replied softly that Aren almost didn't catch it and Alana smiled lovingly at her.

She reached out her arm and rubbed soft soothing circles on the child's back, while curling one arm around her partners. "We should be going if we want her in bed. Does she have something to sleep in?"

"Just give her an old t-shirt and that will be fine." Aren said.

The couple in front of her nodded and headed off. Aren smiled at the retreating from before and smiled. They passed for a cute family, were that not her child they had. They reminded her of herself and Maria. Perhaps tomorrow she could be able to grant them what they both so clearly wanted.

She heard footsteps behind and turned smiling to face Diana.

"Where is Adi?" the queen asked.

"Oh. She went with Sharon and Alana. She was very insistent about it. And they are good people so I have no doubt that they will take good care of her." Aren said smiling.

Diana considered this. She wanted to put the child to bed and spend more time with her. Then she reprimanded herself because that was just selfish. Wouldn't Aren want to spend some time with her own daughter after not seeing her for almost a day. She looked at Aren and only saw a pleasant smile. Oh well, Aren seemed to know what she was doing so, why not let it be. Perhaps if she was lucky she would get to spend a little bit more time with the woman before her.

"Umm, Diana I was wondering if you could maybe show me to where I could be staying? I am really tired and would like get a little bit of rest before I am called on a mission again." Aren smiled apologetically at the woman.

Damnit! There goes that plan. Maybe she could turn this around.

"Of course Aren. If you do not happen to be called off on a mission tomorrow, would you be inclined to spend some time with me. perhaps another walk on the beach? Seeing as our previous one was interrupted. Noon maybe?" Anger flickered briefly in her eyes, before it was replaced with happiness.

"Unfortunately Diana I have a prier engagement at noon." Aren said and Diana's eyes betrayed her smile, showing her disappointment.

"Oh well that's…"

"But… I might be able to make it after that, say 12:30?" The outsider suggested.

"Really!" Diana coughed to cover up her excitement, "That would be acceptable Aren. Now if you would just follow me, I will show you to your quarters." Diana led on, going first so that Aren would not notice the face splitting smile she wore.

Tomorrow was going to be fantastic.

NEAR A HOUSE ON THE ISLAND

"Alright now that we have had a bath, and we have some clothes on, it is time for bed." Alana said to the child as she tucked her in. The couple had Sharon's old bed from when she lived alone. It was big for the child but still small. They had gotten a new on for them to sleep on after Sharon had moved in.

The child nodded sleepily. Sharon entered the room at that moment.

"Sharrie." The child cooed and extended her arms.

"oh no little one. It is time for bed now." The amazon admonished.

"I in bed. And good little girls in bed get hugs and kisses." The child stated as a matter-of-factly.

Sharon chuckled. Something was pressing on her brain though. Why did this child want to go home with a couple of strangers she only just met?

"Hey, little one, why did you want to come home with us?" she asked the child quietly.

"`Cause you remind me of my mama and papa." She pointed at Alana and then Sharon respectively, stunning the two into silence.

"Hugs and kisses." An insistent Adi broke them out of the stunned stupor. Sharon smiled at the child before attacking her. Squeezing her and kissing her all over her face, sending the girl into a fit of giggles.

Alana watched from a distance and smiled loving at the scene before her. Perhaps one day they could have this with their own child.

"Hugs and kisses lana?"

Alana smiled and walked over to the little girl. Tucked her in once more. Hugged her and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Goodnight little one. Sweet dreams." She said sweetly.

"night lana. Night sharrie." The little girl snuggled further under the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Sharon and Alana looked on affectionately at the little girl who stole their heart before they knew it.

"Perhaps we would make good parents someday." Sharon came up and hugged her lover from behind and kissed her temple.

Alana placed her arms over her lovers and sighed in content. "we would my love. We most certainly would. Let us go to bed. This last few hours have been fun but, tiring."

"Your wish is my command dearest." With that Sharon scooped up her lover and carried her to the bed.

UNDER THE SEA.

Elsewhere a figure stood in his living room pacing and grumbling to himself.

"How dare she!" He screamed. He still couldn't believe Diana moved on. And she practically threw him away. For a woman no less!

"How dare she! How dare she reject me for woman! I could provide for her so much better, protect her better. Heck, I could give her children! But no. she throws me away. Throws us away. All for that…that nobody. What does she have that I don't. And who is she to call me a boy pretending to be man. She is nothing but a butch woman pretending to take a man's place. There is no way Diana could love that. Yes. She'll see in time that, that lowlife is incapable of satisfying her, of giving her what I gave her. Mhm, I'm sure Diana's just using her as a shield because she is still mad at me. yes, I shall win her back. We will raise the most powerful children, and we will someday teach them to rule both the land and the sea.!" Arthur laughed maniacally, officially having lost his senses.

His desire to possess Diana being the foremost and only thought in his mind. And it had consumed him like the flames of Tartarus.

From the window his brother watched solemnly. Months ago, this was the Arthur who would have wanted to see. Wanted to rule their kingdom. But now...

Ohm had gone back to the surface world on a reconnaissance mission to see if they were planning on launching an attack against Atlantis in retaliation. However, he saw that they were just like them. Tending to their wounded. Honouring their dead. Trying to re-build not only their society, but, themselves as well. And so he went to make amends, and called for a peace treaty. They even decided to try and create a city where humans and non-humans could co-exist together in peace.

Ohm stood, unsure how to help his brother, unsure _if_ he could help his brother. In fact, the only person that would be able to help him now was dead. Ohm turned away, unable to see his brother like this. He swam away trying to drain out his brothers twisted whispering and laughs.

"oh mother, what should I do?"

 **END CHAPTER**

 **No omake but please read and review. Send me thoughts onegaishimasu. Just wanted to say Im back.**


	11. Chapter 10: A date? Is it?

**Chapter 10**

 **A Date? Is it a date? Part 1**

Diana awoke to a startling sight. Her mother's face hovered a centimetre away from her face.

Diana shrieked and jerked back.

"Oh sorry dear. I did not mean to startle you."

Getting over her initial shock, Diana tried to snuggle back down into her blankets and go back to sleep.

"uh uh, Diana it is time for you to get up." Hippolyta said as she made her way to the balcony.

Diana sat up and rubbed her face tiredly, "What do you want mother?" she whined

Hippolyta turned and faced her daughter with a very mischievous and scary grin.

"Why, my dearest child, I am here to help you get ready for your date." She replied before she unsympathetically ripped the curtains apart and exposed her daughter's eyes to the harsh morning light.

Diana sat stunned for a moment by the blinding light, before she registered what her mother had said. She quickly shot out of bed and began sputtering, "It's not a date!... Wait, do you think it's a date, do you think she thinks it's a date. Should I dress up or just wear what I usually wear oh gods what am I going to wear. Should I show more skin or less?

"Calm down daughter, this is the reason why I came here. But. You must agree to do whatever I tell you. Okay.

Diana nodded. Her mother seemed to have a plan whereas she did not. That was good enough for her.

"Good. Now my dear, why don't you get u and go soak in the bath for a little bit and I'll come back with your clothes." With that last comment Hippolyta left the room, not stopping to inform her daughter that she had just planned the most cliché thing in history. She was going to get Aren to walk in on Diana naked. The only problem was how?

"Excuse me, lady Hippolyta? Sorry to interrupt you train of thought but, I was wondering if you would do me a favour?"

'What luck!' Hippolyta thought, she silently thanked Lady Luck for this fortunate turn of events.

"Oh, Aren what a pleasure to see you this morning. And I would be glad to be of assistance. What is it you require?" She asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you would tell Diana I might be a little late for our meeting today?"

"Oh, if that is all, then why don't you tell her yourself. She should have woken up by now but, should still be in her room. I am sure you now the way."

"I would hate to intrude upon her this early in the morning…"

"Nonsense. I am positive she will be most glad to see you." Hippolyta cut her off and began to steer her in the direction of Diana's room.

"But…" Aren tried to protest.

"Go! I am telling she will be so happy, her clothes will disappear."

With that last comment Hippolyta shoved Aren toward Diana's door and left the scene of the crime swiftly.

No she had to go and find Diana's clothes. If only she could remember where she put them.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Aren approached Diana's door slowly and knocked twice.

"Come in!" she heard from the other side.

"Diana there is something I need to tell…" Aren looked up and stopped. She stood dead still unable to perform any action. "…you" That was the last thing she said before all coherent thought left her mind.

Why?

Because standing right there in front of her eyes was Diana, Feared Queens of the amazons, standing naked as the day she born.

Diana was also frozen to her spot. Shock clearly evident on her face. She had thought it was her mother going to enter, she had not, expected Aren to be at her door this early in the morning. Her gaze lifted to Aren's face and took in the sight. Aren's breathing was slightly laboured, her mouth only the tiniest bit parted and her eyes were wide.

Diana wondered briefly if Aren didn't find her body attractive, that was until she noticed a familiar look in Aren's eyes. She knew that look of hunger, and it seemed the more she exposed her body to Aren, the more the look in her eyes intensified. Diana smirked smugly.

Aren on the other hand was trying desperately, albeit not very hard, to look away or at the very least not stare so intensely at the bounty before her eyes. Alas, she felt like a sailor under the spell of a siren's song, a dragon captivated by jewels and mountains of gold, a moth drawn in by the light of the flame.

By the gods. Diana was exquisite, beautiful, perfect. Her body was sculpted so perfectly that Aren, a royal in her own right, felt the need to bow down and worship the goddess before. And she didn't care what others thought of her, as long as she was allowed to be in the presence of the goddess before her. She took in every inch of golden skin laid bare for her to see, mesmerised by the display.

Diana watched as Aren's eyes roamed her body hungrily and she shivered. A sly smile made its way onto her face.

"Oh Aren, this certainly a pleasant surprise. Was there something you need this morning or, _**someone**_ you needed?" Diana asked as huskily as she could manage.

Aren looked up at Diana's face slowly, dazed. She hadn't heard the question, she could only think about the exquisite beauty before her eyes, until she saw the questioning look in Diana's eyes. Suddenly her whole situation collapsed on her. Her eyes blew wide and her face heated up so much, one would have thought she was an oven. She immediately turned around and started sputtering apologies.

"I'm truly sorry Diana…Had I known that you were…I wouldn't have…. I'm so so sorry." Aren said quickly hoped the queen wouldn't kick her out and think her an ungrateful pervert. She closed her eyes, turned around and bowed deeply, silently pleading with the queen to forgive her.

"There is no problem here Aren. We amazons are proud of our bodies and are not ashamed to show them off proudly." Diana said as she stretched languidly before stretching out her profile to show off more of her womanly charisma.

"Why are you facing away from me? It is impolite not too face somebody who is talking to you (A/N: I feel like such a hypocrite. Then again I'd have to crane my neck to see everyone. Short people problems.) Or is it that you do not find my body pleasing to look at?"

Are snapped around, one would think she would have been dizzy.

"NO! Most certainly not my lady! Your body is exquisite." Aren said determinedly. Though, when it finally registered to her what she had said, she turned around immediately, and once again felt her face overheat.

"I just did not want you to feel uncomfortable under the gaze of a stranger, or think I was some kind of pervert. Also I fear that if I had not averted my eyes I would end up staring most impolitely, transfixed by the beauty you radiate for eternity."

'Ha! Nailed it! Might as well try to get some of my suave back.' Aren thought as she made her statement.

However, the Amazonian queen saw right through her, but appreciated the compliment none the less.

'Not to mention the fact, that I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself' Aren added on.

"Umm, I just came here to tell you that I might be a little late to our rendezvous this afternoon. There is some business I need to attend to back home, and apparently it requires my immediate attention."

Diana's smile dropped. Late? How late? Diana wanted to spend the entire afternoon together. She wanted Aren to herself for as long as possible so that she at least show the other woman she was interested and see if perhaps Aren was interested in her too. But, now Aren was saying that she would be late, which meant that they would spend less time together.

"Oh, what business?" She inquired putting on her 'queen mask'

"There is some commotion going on with one of my advisors back in the kingdom, as well as the trial of a man convicted of a mass murder. I must preside as judge over the two cases. I have been reviewing evidence all night." Aren said tiredly.

'Of course! Aren is a king, a ruler. She has duties to attend to, needs of countless people to look after. Honestly Diana you should know the demands of being a ruler.' Diana thought. But then again the Amazonian kingdom has remained the same for thousands ofo years. They have worked out their problems over the centuries. Aren's kingdom had new blood being born all the time. It was probably constantly changing. Or had she come up with a way to cater for everyone. From Aren had explained to her, everyone in the kingdom seemed happy, the yuoths never seemed to challenge anything. Either way the kingdom clearly still had issues of crime to deal with. Evidently no country or kingdom ran as smoothly as Themyscira.

"And what of Adi" she asked

"Adi will be spending the day with her new friends. I visited them this morning. She seems really comfortable and happy. So I think I'll let her enjoy herself a little bit more. Though that is probably not the best idea I ever had."

"Oh?"

"Children become attached very easily. When it is time for us to leave your gracious hospitality, I fear it will make things difficult."

Once again Diana felt some take a pin and prick at her heart once more, and the little world she had created cracked. She realised that she had gotten so used to the two being around her, she had begun to think they lived here. She forgot that Aren and Adi were not from here, but lived farther away from her than a mere jet ride.

"Well then, I suppose you're going to have to promise to visit very often then."

Aren laughed, "I suppose I'll have to." Aren replied. She will definitely visit often. She hoped that could build a deeper relationship with Diana and perhaps the queen would allow her to build a home here. Then she could finally retire and hand over the kingdom to her second, when he turned 18 that is. Either way, at least she would have something to move toward.

"Well then, I suppose I shall take my leave. I shall see you this afternoon Diana. And please put some clothes on, before you catch a cold, and definitely before somebody else walks in.

Diana smiled slyly, "Why? Would you possibly be jealous Aren?"

"Perhaps. But I suppose you could say that I want the chance to brag for a while saying that I was the first person to see the Amazon Queen naked and live to brag about it." Aren said smirking as she walked out of the room.

Diana laughed and then smiled to herself. When she heard the door close she fell backwards onto her bed and sighed. She had a certain feeling about today and if there were no interruptions and everything went according to plan, then perhaps today would be a good day.

Wait…

What was the plan?

 **END**

 **OMAKE!**

 **Tals:** I'm back people! So there was some shtick going on and I haven't posted anything for a while. Sorry, but thank you to those of you who are following this work of fiction. I take it that means you like this and would like to see more. This is good for me because I kind of need some help with the date, so if you have any suggestions or what you would like to see happen please let me know. Also if you have anything you would like to see happen between the characters or if there is character you want added, or if you want a funny joke inserted, really if you want anything added, please feel free to tell me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere.


	12. Chapter 11: Problems with a kingdom

**Chapter 11**

 **What to do when on you're alone with royalty.**

After Aren had left Diana began to wonder what her mother actually planned for her to do. Lucky for her, her mother wasn't too far away.

"Diana darling, I have brought you your clothing. I do hope nobody came in." Hippolyta chuckled mischievously.

"Mother, did you send Aren in here?" Diana didn't have to ask to know her mother had done it, but one doesn't simply go around accusing their own mother of things.

Hippolyta chuckled, "Oh come now child, I don't seem to hear you complaining and I am fairly certain she enjoyed the view. You did, after all, inherit my looks."

Diana rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothing. It was a fairly simple dress, one of the ones she wore daily around the island except…this one looked…

"Mother? Did shorten my dress?" Diana asked holding up the dress.

"of course my dear. We were gifted with such _generous_ assets by the gods, it is only right we show them off. Besides, shorter dress means easier access." Hippolyta said with a devious wink.

"Mother!", Diana shrieked, "I don't want just that…that's what I got with Arthur." Diana dropped to the bed behind her and gripped the fabric of her dress to her chest. Her expression became one of anger and disdain.

Hippolyta looked to her daughter with sympathy. She sat down beside the girl and pulled her into an embrace that only a mother could give. As the former queen of the amazons she had many daughters, but, Diana was her only child. Her little girl that she had watched grow up into a fierce and capable woman. Because of her instincts she knew he was going to be trouble, and he began getting close to Diana and proceeded to begin their _'relationship'_ , she knew he was going to break Diana's heart. However, her child was as stubborn as Zeus and no matter how much she warned her daughter, Diana went for it anyway. All Hippolyta could do was pick her up when Diana hit the ground. She trusted ocean dwellers as much as they trusted surface dwellers.

Not at all.

"He was never worth it Diana. He was cheating on his wife and he would've done it to you as well." Hippolyta stated firmly.

"Is", Diana said in a small voice.

"He's still alive." Diana said form her mother's shoulder. The great amazon queen, looked and sounded like nothing more than a child.

Hippolyta looed to her daughter in surprise.

"Did you not kill him?" Hippolyta asked

"I thought I did but, Adiya saved him." Diana let out a soft smile at the thought of the little one.

Hippolyta smiled too. Adiya was a very charming little one.

"You're not getting back together with him are you?" The question was out of her mouth before she had even fully processed the thought.

"Never Mother. I have already seen him. He asked me to come back to him. My answer was no then and it is no now. Besides, what I am developing with Aren…it feels right. It's not just a physical connection, but something better. I feel relaxed, there is no judgement between us. I can't really explain it. It's better than what I had with Arthur and I thought I loved him. What can possibly be better than love." Diana asked confused, though she was smiling.

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter. She knew Diana was in love with Aren from the moment she saw the two of them together. Diana gave both Aren and Adi adoring looks. Aren's eyes occasionally wandering the room until they found Diana and then settled on her form permanently. Only leaving when she noticed Diana looking her way. Using both her mother's intuition and women's' intuition, she knew that Aren was perfect for Diana and there was definitely something powerful between them. A powerful love that transcended worlds and space.

"Well, then my child, if you want to keep it that way, then you best get ready for your date." Hippolyta smiled as she stood up and held up the dress.

Diana took the dress from her mother and smiled.

"Thank you Mother." Diana hugged her mother, silently thanking her for everything she did for her.

"Right come on. We need to get you ready for your date. I have some ideas…."Hippolyta trailed off as she made her way over to the dresser.

SCENE CHANGE

Diana rolled her eyes. At times she was thankful for having Hippolyta as her mother, however, at other times like every child, her mother irritated her to no end. With that thought she walked over to her mother to endure whatever she had planned.

Aren had left the room and was proceeding down the palace steps at the current moment.

''What just happened? Was Diana flirting with me? Did I flirt back?' Aren internally processed her talk with the Amazonian queen.

She shook it off, and walked on.

She walked out of the castle doors and found Rei waiting for her.

"Sure took you long enough." She said irritated, then she smirked.

"Were you having some alone time with her lady Amazon?" Rei teased her sister.

"Of course I was. Which is more than you'll ever get with that lieutenant that's got you spellbound." Aren shot back with a smirk of her own.

"Ohh, right where it hurts. Good one chief, but seriously though, she's one tough woman." Rei responded with an almost goofy smile.

Aren smiled, "Come on Romeo, let's get a move on. The faster we get there and deal with whatever it is they need us for, the faster you can get back to trying to win the heart of the fearless lieutenant. Honestly, you think after everything we do, we'd be able to get some time off to ourselves." Aren sighed, although, it sounded more like a groan than a sigh.

"Yo, Ren, do you get the feeling sometimes that there's something going on behind the scenes. I meant they've been callin' us back for some petty stuff. Stuff they could easily handle themselves. But… Maybe…Do you think the people are really losing faith in us?" Rei asked uncertainly.

Aren looked away for a moment. Unsure of how to answer the question. Part of her believed that her people really were losing faith in her as a ruler, there were even some rumours circulating that there was a rebellion calling for her abdication and that the throne should be done away with. She wanted that, but the throne and her family were symbols of hope, order and justice. Everything that stopped their society from becoming turmoil like Gotham, which needs a grown man to put on a costume and help people. Surely her people would understand that she was a person too. That she needed time away from the throne, to be with her daughter and some time to herself. Her people know that she deals not only with the problems of her kingdom, but also with the problems of other civilisations in the galaxy as well and that she's always tried to put them first. Surely they know this. She's always been transparent with them. Surely.

"Either way. We must attend to our people. Those without should be helped by those that have. We have this power and this responsibility, we cannot brush it aside nor can we run from it. Come, let's get going." A portal opened up next to her and before Rei could say anything Aren has disappeared into the miniature black hole. Rei sighed and shook her head. She really didn't want to have to deal with these idiots they call advisors now, they didn't really advise anything. They just argued with each other or pointed out flaws in plans made by her or Aren. She could also see the strain and stress of ruling the kingdom and saving part of galaxy starting to weigh on her sister. Her elder sibling looked older and lacked the drive, the fire, passion and energy she once had. You could see glimpses of it every now then in her witty remarks and jokes or when she was with Adiya.

Rei sighed once more. She hoped for her sister's sake that Aren could find some way to find herself once again. But as long as she was on that throne her responsibility would eventually weigh her down enough to probably even kill her.

"For god sakes Aren, get better advisors or at least talk to someone to get some of your shit off your chest so it doesn't crush you. I really do not want to lose someone else. This family is as small enough as it is." That was her final word before she passed through the black hole as well.

 **End of chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12: Jealousy and other matters

**Chapter 12: Jealousy and concerning matters.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman. Nor do I own Arthur/Aquaman. I also do not own Themyscira the island. This all belongs to DC. This is the disclaimer for all five chapter that were posted yesterday and today.**

Lieutenant Argosia watched Aren and Rei leave. Inhaling deeply, she walked off to begin her favourite past time. Archery practice. There was just something about using a bow and arrow to take down your enemies. The thrill of executing them from a distance, to watch them squirm as they try to figure where you are, the mysterious nature of being an archer in the shadows. It felt like you wielded the power of the wind, using it to cut through the air and strike down any who oppose you.

That was what her power. But, this morning, she the best archer on Themyscira was bested by someone. She was defeated. Nobody had ever defeated her. Yet this outsider had just come in and erased her record and then smiled afterwards at her telling her it was a good game. It wasn't just a game to her. It was her life. Archery was something she had to be the best at. What if there were other outsiders like the one from this morning. Other archers better than her out there. She could be killed.

Perhaps it was a good thing she was beaten this morning. It showed her that she was over-confident in her abilities.

She definitely needed more practice.

And so with this new resolve the lieutenant headed towards the training grounds determined that next time she challenged the outsider she would be victorious.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Meanwhile in another dimension the sisters were too preoccupied to think about anything.

Well, except for Rei that is.

"Come on Rei what's going on with you. You're missing easy shots!" Aren shouted as she dodged the creature's fist. She looked on at her sister in concern. She seemed to be really out of it but she didn't seem troubled or sad for that matter. She was just daydreaming.

"Rei! There's no time to be day dreaming. We need to get rid of this creature."

Rei came out of her little daze and focused her attention back onto the creature once again.

"Sorry sis. I just met somebody yesterday and I can't stop thinking about her." Rei stated.

"Ah, the lieutenant. She does seem quite the catch. But still it's unusual for you to be so fixated on one girl only."

"I know but, with this one I can't stop thinking about what she's like and who she is. Is always the strict lieutenant or is she different when she ain't on duty?" Rei grunted out as she pulled the ground out from underneath the monster.

"Sounds like you want to ask the woman out and actually date her." Aren said flying at full force towards the monster, delivering a jaw-splitting upper-cut.

Soon the creature was on its back and Aren carried out her skull crushing blow effectively killing the thing.

"Shit! I think you might be right chief. But I ain't got no idea what do? I've never done this before. What do I do. I can't just up and ask her out after spending only a few hours with her. What the hell do I do?" Rei for one of the few times in her life looked like she was on the verge of pulling her hair out.

"Calm down. Just spend a little more time with her and see where it goes from there." Aren smiled and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"The more serious questions here are what these creatures are, where are they coming from and why are they trying to come to this system?" Aren said inspecting the creature wearily.

"I spoke with Mira before we came here and she said she hasn't found anything yet. Her autopsy of the other ones so far has only told her that they are not from this dimension." Rei shrugged.

"That's it?!" Aren turned to her sister.

"That's it chief." Rei stated matter-of-factly.

Aren sighed, "Well at least we found the creature at the exact point it came into this dimension, perhaps there might be something more for Mira to deal with here. For now, let's head back to the kingdom and deal with the problem there."

It was now Rei's turn to sigh, "Seriously you shouldn't take it seriously. Nobody would ever want to over-throw you. Even if we're not bound to the throne by blood, we have brought the people more prosperity than any other king ever has. Don't worry about it." Rei clapped Aren on the back, smiling.

"I don't know Rei but, I feel like something is about to happen. And it is not a good feeling." Aren sighed out looking distressed. A look of foreboding passed over her face before once more her face portrayed strength and determination. And then she was gone.

Rei followed soon after.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

 _ **In the Kingdom of Avensharia**_

"Your majesty we the advisors say that you need to be here more than out there. You must be in the palace at all times as a symbol to the people and you are safer…"

"Do not tell me I am safer in this place, or have you forgotten what happened to your queen." Aren raised her voice slightly as she stared at her head advisor coldly. She dared him to finish the sentence.

The advisor shuddered and shrunk into himself.

"No your majesty I have not forgotten but the people need you here, not out there saving…beings that are not of this kingdom…"

"I am leading by example. I need to show them that no matter who somebody is, or where they come from regardless if they're from here or not. We should all try to help and understand each other. This way we avoid war and strife. You would agree with me on this yes, these past few years there has hardly been any dire grievances. My people are growing and they help each other, making their own lives better as well as their neighbour's." Aren smiled and turned to face the man.

"I am thinking of stepping down soon and naming my daughter heir. But I will be leaving Mirasia in my stead until she is of age." Aren told him.

The advisor looked frazzled and a bit panicked. In all his years being advisor to many past kings none have ever stepped down. He was at a loss. Was he to encourage this or let Aren leave. She has been successful in her years as king. And the people were thriving.

"Perhaps your majesty, stay on for another year at least, just in case your guidance and decision is needed should an unforeseen circumstance occur. You have been saying in meetings that you have a strange foreboding feeling. Perhaps these attacks are diversions. Stay at least until this threat comes to light and is dealt with." The advisor urged.

Aren nodded, "Yes, Perhaps. Either way, I shall return when the results from Mirasia's research or should anything else arise."

"Yes your highness." He bowed and watched Aren leave.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Back in Themyscira Diana was out practicing he sword skills. Her mother had previously come out and told her to stop lest she get sweaty. Diana shooed her mother away. Whether it be swinging her sword at practice dummies or simply polishing and sharpening it, it calmed her down and kept her relaxed. And these were simple drills, she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Though the more she pictured scenarios of her and Aren together, her brain began processing faster and faster, her sword moving at almost inconceivable speeds.

"DI'NA!" Diana stopped and turned towards the source of her name. She smiled. There in front of her was little body, with tiny legs moving as fast as they could to hurtle the little body at her. Diana caught Adi and swung her up into her arms, squeezing her making the little one squeal.

"Hello little one. What are you doing here?" Diana asked as she hugged the child tightly.

"Sharrie said she was coming to train and I wanted to watch. Papa says I gonna be a strong woman just like my mommy." Adi stated as she puffed out her chest.

Diana chuckled. She poked Adi's chest, causing it to deflate. Soon the child became a giggling mess.

"Di'na stop it." Adi pleaded as she continued to laugh.

"ADI! Where are you dear?! A voice called.

"ADI!" called another.

Two figures ran towards them. Diana recognised them as the couple who Adi had wanted to go home with.

"Your highness." They both bowed, slowing down as they neared the queen. Diana inclined her head in kind.

"I hear you wish to train sister. If this is true, then would you care to spar with me for a bit. I have some energy I would like to get rid of." Diana asked kindly. Sharon was apprehensive, she knew that nobody has ever and possibly will never beat the queen in sword play. Not to mention that most of the queen's previous sparring partners needed weeks to heal afterwards and that was only in friendly sessions. Still she couldn't deny her queen.

"I would be honoured your majesty." Sharon said as she took her place before Diana and prepared herself for the battle ahead. Diana shooed Adiya off to where Alena was but before the little girl left she wished Diana luck before running quickly over to Sharon. The little one beckoned for the Amazonian warrior to come down to her level. She quickly planted a small kiss on the amazon's cheek, whispering, "Good luck Sharrie." The child then ran off towards Alena and promptly sat herself on the woman's lap. Sharon blushed before smiling kindly at the child and returning to her fighting stance. Now determined to win more than ever.

Diana looked on at the two with jealous eyes. She wished that the characters in that scene were herself and Adi. She was queen. What did her sister have that she didn't? Was it because Adi had spent so much time with them. It couldn't be. Out of the three of them she had definitely spent more time with the child. What was it? No matter. She would show Adi who was the best. Diana signalled the beginning. The two amazons charged at each other.

The match had begun.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **OMAKE!**

 _ **Writer:**_ **Why are these things called omakes.**

 _ **Aren:**_ **No idea. So how's life.**

 _ **Writer:**_ **HOW DARE YOU ASK THIS OF ME. It's fine.**

 _ **Diana:**_ **Why was I not a recipient of a kiss good luck writer.**

 _ **Writer:**_ **You'll find out in the next chapter. (** _ **Mumbles**_ **-When I write it-)**

 _ **Diana:**_ **But I want cute baby kisses now. -** _ **pouts**_ **-**

 _ **Writer:**_ **Pouting is very Not queen-like Diana.**

 _ **Adi:**_ **I'LL GIVE YOU KISSES DI'NA! —** _ **CHUUUU!**_ **-**

 _ **Writer:**_ **-** _ **Cue eye roll**_ **-**


	14. Chapter 13: Whoa Just Whoa

**Chapter 13:** **Whoa. Just. Whoa**

 **Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman. Nor do I own Arthur/Aqua-man. I also do not own Themyscira the island. This all belongs to DC.**

Diana and Sharon swung blow after blow at each other. Sharon made a large diagonal cross against Diana, trying to put some distance between them. It worked, as Diana jumped back to dodge the swing, but within a second she was back. Diana lunged aimed a quick, short thrust. Throwing Sharon off balance, before she moved around behind Sharon, performing a quick side flip, and then bringing up her sword in a long vertical cut against Sharon's back. Not a deep cut but just enough to put Sharon on the ground. Diana ha thought she won but, at the last second Sharon rolled out from underneath her. Sharon jumped as high as she could, before coming down hard on Diana, aiming straight for her head. Diana only had a spit second to move out of the way before the blade hit her. Sharon had only just missed her.

Diana was a little impressed. Only a little. They kept going for another fifteen minutes. Both were tired. Both were exhausted. Both were unyielding. Unwilling to give up and admit defeat. And so in last ditch effort to end this struggle. They both charged at each other. Both swords aimed towards each other.

Dust littered the training field. As it cleared. A figure stood amongst it. Adi ran down towards the figure, Alena following close behind her.

"Well Done Di'na!" Diana looked down at the little thing attached to her leg. "I knew you'd win." The child beamed up at her as though she were one of the gods.

"So that's why you gave me good luck little one. A consolation prize to make me feel better." Sharon smiled at the little one. Adi scrunched up her face. "What's that." She asked.

"Something to make another person feel better about losing." Diana explained.

"Oh. Yes, I gave Sharrie a con-sol-a-shin pwize." Adi beamed innocently. Sharon didn't feel like she had lost though.

"A good session today your majesty. IF you'll excuse me I must take my leave now. Adi would you like to stay or come with us. "She asked smiling down at the child.

"I come wid you." The child detached herself from Diana and immediately grasped onto Sharon. Sharon scooped her up and headed towards where her partner was standing gazing at them with a soft smile on her face. Together the three of them headed off in the other direction. Diana once again looked at them with slight jealousy and hope. She knew that it was good those two were keeping Adi so that she and Aren could have their date. But she also hoped that if today went well enough perhaps, one day those three would be her, Aren and Adi as a small family.

"I should go freshen up a bit." Diana sighed, moving off toward the palace.

"Are you alright. Let's get you to the healer." Alena instructed as she assessed the damage done to her partner.

"Lena I'm fine. These are just cuts and bruises that will heal on their own. Besides I'm more impressed with the fact that I am not in the healers tent with broken bones and a concussion. Her majesty could have done far worse."

"Exactly. You could be hurt and not even know it. Most people who say they are fine after going through an ordeal are generally the ones with the most severe problems. You are going to the healer, no arguing." And with that final word, Alena dragged her spouse towards the healer with Adi trailing along with them.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Aren and Rei landed on the beach of Themyscira. Rei looked like she was bursting.

"Oh go on. I can practically hear your thoughts. And telepathy is not one of my powers.

Rei sped off trying to find the young lieutenant. Aren shook her head at her sister. To her right she sotted the couple to whom she had entrusted her little terror.

"Sharon! Alena!" she called, waving to them.

The couple turned and spotted the woman. Somebody else had also spotted the ruler.

"PAPA!" Again Aren swore her child could fly. The little body flung itself across a small expanse of beach and landed securely inside the embrace of her loved one.

"Did you have fun with your new friends Meewa?" Aren asked, tickling her child, making her squirm.

"Mhmm. Sharrie and Lena are vewy nice and they gives me goodnight kisses. And Lena tucks me in all cosy. And she gives me nice food, and sharrie plays wid me and gives me piggy back wides. And they always hold my hands. And they…." Adi kept listing all of the things the two had done with her and repeated how much she liked them. Aren was happy for her little one but at the same time she was devastated. She knew her little one was developing an attachment to these two and it would be hard for her to leave them behind when they eventually did need to go back home. She knew Adi was going to throw an absolute fit when that day come.

"Okay princess. I think I get the picture. But guess what you'll get to spend even more time with them today but remember princess. We'll have to go back to home soon okay. "At this the child's expression died. The poor thing looked like somebody had killed her puppy and then got her a kitten only for it to be run over.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay here forever sweetheart" Aren said

' _Not that I'm not already working on that._ ' All in all, she hoped her date with Diana this evening would go well and perhaps their relationship would develop and they would be able to live as a happy little family. Themysicra really did seem like a good place for a child to grow up. It was safe, far from prying eyes. Free of any judgment regarding same sex couples. Peaceful. It was great.

"But we can come visit right papa?" The little one asked with tears bordering her eyes.

"Of course baby. We'll come visit as soon as we can." Aren cooed to her child.

Adi nodded, fitting her head onto her papa's shoulder to comfort herself.

"Why can't we just stay here papa?" She asked quietly.

Aren sighed silently. Telling her daughter about her hopes for the future would like promising the little one something. If she said that one day they might be able to stay here, her little one would take it as a promise and if it didn't come true, well it would break her heart as well Aren's heart.

"Di'na and Sharrie and Lena are all here. And there's lots of space here so Auntie Mira and Auntie Rei can come stay too." The child tried to reason with her parent.

"I know sweetie. But we are merely guests here, and we have our own home to get back to. But I promise we'll visit very often. Okay." Aren hugged her baby close, trying to soothe the child.

"Okay Papa Can I go back wid Sharrie and Lena now."

"Soon baby. Go play on your own for a bit while I talk to them alright." Adi nodded and Aren set her down. The child moved toward the sand and entertained herself as children do. Trying to build a sand castle with dry sand.

"She's a good child." Alena commented

Aren laughed, "That's bias and you know it my lady."

Alena chuckled as well. "Please call me Alena, I did look after your daughter for almost a day."

"And you may address me as Sharon, but what she said about Adi is correct. She is a good girl."

"That she is my friends. That she is. Now come, there is something I would like to discuss with you." Aren waved them to her.

"So a few nights ago I told you I could help you to have children of your own." Aren stated as she moved over to lean on a nearby pillar.

Alena and Sharon nodded.

"I'm supposing you want to know how yes? I assure you it is completely safe and there is no magic so no price is to be paid or sacrifice to be made. How much do you know of technology?"

"It is from Man's world. Machines that help them be lazy and it destroys the earth slowly killing her."

Aren nodded. "We were once like these people, we almost killed our planet and wars began to break out over simple things. Eventually we reverted from a high society influenced by democracy and the people back to kingdoms ruled over by a steady hand of royals, generals and advisors. We did however keep certain aspects of our past technology. Such as the medical equipment. We have furthered our research in past years though. One of these new developments was the ability to give same-sex couples, more specifically females the opportunity to have a child entirely their own. A mini combination of the two of them. However, the process for the same couple only works three times. Why this is, I do not know? Perhaps it was to ensure population control or perhaps the research has not yet yielded any way to increase this. Scientists I have spoken have said themselves they do not know why it works three times." Aren paused and took a breath.

"The point is, I can give the two of you, but only the two of you this opportunity, but you must not tell the other amazons where these children came from. I cannot bring an entire nation of amazons to my kingdom for the process. In time though I will present this information to the queen. So my final question to you is…do you want this? It will take a few days and then the process becomes natural. However, you will need to repeat if you wish for two more children. Do you want this? "Aren asked.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **OMAKE!**

Writer: _bleh_

 _Aren: What?_

 _Writer: Bah!_

 _Aren: huh?_

 _Writer: -sticks tongue out-_

 _Aren: what are you on_

 _Writer: Coke!_

 _Aren: -utterly confused-seriously what are you smoking'_

 _Writer: -Turns slowly-…Good question._

 **A/N:** I have no idea what even is life anymore. Have fun kids. Also please PM me if you've read my story every rose has her thorns and you would like me to turn it into a full length story. Don't just favourite the story though you can if you want to. Also I kind of need a beta so again PM me if thou'st be interested.

Yay!


	15. Chapter 14: THE DATE!

**Chapter 14: THE DATE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman. Nor do I own Arthur/Aqua-man. I also do not own Themyscira the island. This all belongs to DC.**

 **Warning! This date will be overly cliché and lovey dovey coupled with a large helping of stereotypical. It will also be almost overly romantic because I'm just mushy like that. Don't Judge me!**

There was silence between the three for a moment. Alena had tears running river tracks on her skin, mouth covered, lest she speak and ruin the dream she was having. Sharon stood stock still, afraid that one movement would cause the miracle that had just occurred to disappear. However, their saving grace came in the form of a little bundle of energy grasping a seashell.

"Look what I found!" Adi cried at the top of her little lungs, as she sped towards the three adults, like if she lost even a second the thing in her hand wouldn't be there anymore.

"What'd you find little bit?" Aren asked.

"It's a shell Papa, but it looks like a little sea horsie." The child claimed, wide-eyed. She looked so adorable Aren scooped her up and squeezed.

"Why don't you see if you can find any more little horsie shells huh?" Aren challenged the child.

Adi smile widely and accepted, bolting off Aren's lap and racing towards the shoreline.

"STAY CLOSE TO THE SHORE!" Aren called after her.

She then turned her attention to the other two adults. Both still stuck in their trance, until finally Alena moved her hand away from her mouth and took a breath to speak,

"Are you…. being serious? This isn't a cruel trick of the gods? Are you really going to be able to help us conceive children?" The amazon asked softly.

"Well, at least one. There is no guarantee that I can promise that it will work all three times, and there's always the risk that you might have a miscarriage or it just might not work the first few times? But you will at least have one. But, let me warn you now, one of you will have to experience a change for the process to take place. It will be possibly very awkward but so long as you remember that it is still your partner, it will be okay. Now, you don't have to answer now, when you are ready I will be on the island for another 3 days. For now, though I have a previous engagement, so again, I leave my daughter in your capable hands." She bowed and left the couple standing dumbfounded. She went over to Adi, kissed her daughter on the forehead, telling her she'd stay with her new friends for a bit longer while she went to spend some time with another somebody else on the island. She knew if she told the child she was going to see Diana she would've insisted on coming along. She left soon after.

Alena sat down, disbelieving of what she had just heard. She looked over to her partner. Sharon was still standing in the same position. She was staring at the spot Aren had vacated, her body rigid. Alena stood up and went over to her love.

"My love?" she asked.

Sharon snapped out of her thoughts and re-focused on the woman she loved.

"We can have a baby? A child. A baby that's just all us." Sharon asked quietly. It was rare to see the tall warrior looking so shy and unsure.

"Yes we can" Alena said, leaning into her love. Sharon's arms encircled her and held her tight as she spoke.

"A child of our very own. Part of me and a part of you. A miniature us, one that would come from our love." Alena said, looking up at Sharon, eyes shining with tears but love most of all, and a soft smile on her face.

Sharon said nothing for a moment but then broke the silence, "I want this with you." She stated plainly.

Alena's tears now fell freely, "I want this too"

"Then it is decided then. We are going to have a baby." Sharon said.

"Yes. Yes, we are" Alena said, she was no longer crying. Instead she beamed at her lover.

"We're going to have a baby!" Sharon exclaimed, being stereotypical by picking up her wife and spinning her around as the two laughed joyfully. Or at least she was until a tiny force attacked Sharon's leg.

"I wanna do it too" Adi asked, holding her arms up.

Sharon laughed. Letting go of her wife, she swung the child up into the air and spun them around as Alena watched the two with a smile on her face thinking, 'One _day that will be our baby in her arms'_

 **SCENE BREAK**

Aren walked away from her little one and moved further down the stretch of beach that surrounded the island. She leisurely made her way to the spot where she would meet with Diana. Though she didn't seem like it, the king was very anxious. It had been years since she had tried her hand at courtship and she could not think of what she should do. How was she supposed to act again? Crap, was she supposed to bring something special? Dammit! Nevertheless, it was too late now. She played through various scenarios of how the afternoon was going to unravel. Not many of them worked in her favour, but hey, if you're prepared for the worst, disappointment and rejection doesn't taste so bad. She made her way to the spot and sat quietly in the soft sand waiting patiently for the queen. As she watched the sea stretched beyond the horizon, watching the waves grasp as the shore, the nights of sleep she had forsaken began to catch up to her. She shook them off for a moment, but made the mistake of opting for the more relaxed position of laying back, resting her head on her arms. Her eyelids began to droop and she unconsciously closed her eyes….and drifted off into the nothingness of sleep.

This was the scene that Diana walked upon.

 **(A/N: Warning! Cliché reading ahead! Warning! Cliché, over done scenery ahead!)**

Aren was sleeping softly. She didn't look younger, she just looked…much calmer, not peaceful but her burdens seemed less. Diana walked closer and kneeled down into the sand beside the snoozer, placing the small picnic her mother had insisted on her to bring. Tucking her legs under her she gently lifted Aren off the sandy shore, dusted her hair and back and laid her back down onto her lap.

The king snuggled closer and Diana smiled, letting go a soft giggle.

'It seems the mighty king is a cuddler, how adorable' she smiled widely.

She turned her attention softly down towards the woman and brought her hand up to brush across Aren's forehead, gently pushing back her hair. The ruler shuffled in her sleep, turning until her nose pressed into Diana's stomach, causing the queen to let loose a small chuckle.

Diana soon turned her attention towards the sea, listening to slow melody of the wind flowing across the beach and rustling of clothes.

Aren breathed in deeply. The scent of her pillow was lovely, calming and sweet. She sucked in another deep breath, stretching out her limbs. That's when she realised she was touching something soft, and it was not sand. Peeking up, she saw it. She was touching Diana's breast. Face flaming red, she bolted upright and put some space between her and Diana. Diana merely tried and failed to hide a laugh behind her hand.

"Enjoy your sleep my king" she asked with a teasing lilt to her voice, pause on the _my_ in that sentence.

Aren blushed and coughed out, "Ahem! Yes…. Thank you, lady Diana., uh I mean Diana." She smiled nervously.

Diana smirked but said nothing and moved to retrieve the picnic from behind her.

"I suppose you are hungry after your little nap hmm?" she said as she held the basket in front of her tantalisingly.

"Oh no no, I'm…. - _Grumble, gurgle- "Aren_ swore you could melt cheese on her face. Maybe Diana would lick it off. She shook her head at the thought.

Diana merely smiled, challenging Aren to get out of this now.

"Perhaps I am a little hungry" Aren blushed, scratching her cheek.

Diana just continued smiling and began her flirtations just as her mother had instructed her to do. She leaned in close to the king, grabbed her chin and pulled Aren's face towards her own.

"Why don't we get busy…. -pause for effect-…. enjoying the food." Diana said suggestively. She let go of Aren's chin and turned her attention to the basket of food, pulling out various items of food. There were meats, bread and fruit but what caught Aren's eye was the bottle, or rather bottles of wine. 2 large bottles of wine sat in the basket amongst the spread of food.

"That's quite a bit of wine for one meal isn't it your majesty." Aren asked smirking.

Diana herself was surprised that there was that much wine to begin with.

' _Mother sure did put a lot of effort into this. I'll have to talk to her about finding a new hobby_ _._ ' Diana thought.

However, instead of letting her puzzlement show, she coyly smiled at the other woman, "One can never have too much wine my dear. It makes things _so_ much more _interesting._ " She winked.

Aren smiled suspiciously for moment before shrugging and reaching over for an apple. Taking a bite, she asked,

"So is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about Diana, or will I have to fish for awkward questions to prolong the conversation?"

Diana was about to reply but she became distracted by the small bit of juice running down the other royal's hand.

 ***(Cliché yes I know but to be fair I did give you a warning.) ***

"Oh shoot!" Aren said as she desperately tried to stem the flow with her tongue. Licking her hands and fingers.

Diana watched enraptured by the scene and the royal's tongue, as her mind began to conjure up images of what else that tongue could do… (use your own bloody imagination I've already been accused of having too much of a gutter mind). Oh how she wished those scenes would come true sooner rather than later. Diana quickly broke herself out of her fantasies and regained her seductress composure.

"My king you are so messy. Here let me help clean you up." Diana purred.

She brought Aren's hand close to her face, she smiled coyly with a half-lidded gaze at Aren, who watched enthralled, eyes dilated, mouth open and dry. Diana brought the hand closer still almost reaching her mouth before she….

Brought out a cloth and wiped off the juice. Her eyes flickered to Aren.

"There we go, all clean." She put the hand down smiling innocently.

Aren was a little disappointed until she glanced down at her hand and smiled a little seeing that Diana had not let go.

'Damn! That was so close. I thought she'd actually do it. Well I guess you win some you lose some. She's at least still holding my hand. That's good.' Aren thought with a small smile on her face.

"What?" The question jarred her out of her head.

"Oh I'm just enjoying this date so far." The warrior said absently.

"Date?" Diana asked.

Aren's eyes widened. She hadn't said it was date! Shit!

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **A/N:** **And so ends this chapter. What will happen. Will Diana freak out. What will Aren do? What is Arthur planning? Who knows?**

 **Seriously who knows, because I don't. D_D**

 **OMAKE**

 **Aren: -** _ **Smacks writer upside head**_ **-**

 **Writer** **: OW! What was that for?!**

 **Aren:** **you don't know what's gonna happen? How can you not know what's gonna happen! You're the freakin writer!**

 **Writer** **: Exactly! So if you don't shut up I'll make sure you don't kiss, touch or even see Diana for a good long while. So zip it.**

 _ **-Silence-**_

 **Writer:** **S'what I thought. Now excuse me while I deal with life.**

 _ **-Distant screaming of bloody murder-**_

 **END OMAKE**


End file.
